ET Part 3: Ours
by DireWolfEmily
Summary: Maz has finally been defeated, but our new formed defenders of Earth hardly have a chance to catch their breaths. Now an even worse threat is knocking on Earth's Door, and it's up to Zim, Dib, Gaz and Tak to stop it. But will they be enough to save us all from the horror that is Impending Doom 2! (ZADR and TAGR)
1. Prologue

**ET Part 3: Ours**

 **Summary:** Maz has finally been defeated, but our new formed defenders of Earth hardly have a chance to catch their breaths. Now an even worse threat is knocking on Earth's Door, and it's up to Zim, Dib, Gaz and Tak to stop it. But will they be enough to save us all from the horror that is Impending Doom 2! (ZADR and TAGR)

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Notes:** This Story is the final instalment of the ET series. (Sorry I don't do this sooner I mean like seriously book 2 has been done forever ago!) Please do remember that this series has nothing to do with my other one. In this story Zim is Irken prince finally standing up against his father's evil.

Anyways this first chapter takes place 3 weeks after the episode Tak the hideous New Girl.

 **BTW:** Thanks for reading and Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **[7 Years Ago…]**

"I hate this planet!" The Irken Female known as Tak screamed at the top of her lungs as the lightning flashed and the thunder rolled.

This was all the stupid Zim's fault!

Tak screamed again as a passing car sprayed fallen rain water all over her, the clear liquid felt like acid on her skin.

Oh, how she would love to make that stupid Zim suffer in the same way she was now, but alas the Tallest were not pleased with her failure. She had promised them that she would finally get rid of that stupid defective for them, and she had failed.

After her unbelievable defeat she ended up back on Earth where she had to ditch her ship before it went down into a fiery inferno on the ground. She then went back to her base, the monstrously large hotdog stand and reported back to her Tallest. Her hope was to get a ride back home, and a chance to finally get even with Zim once she had prepared herself.

However, the Tallest were less than pleased with her, and told her she would leave Earth at once and return to her post, cleaning trash on the Junk yard planet she had worked so hard to escape. Her life was over, her chances at being an invader ruined! And yet to not return to her post would be asking for a fate far worse.

To disobey the Tallest was to ask for Death!

Tak screamed as another spray of water came at her. "I hat this planet!" She screamed once more.

"Then why don't you just leave?" A voice asked her from behind.

Tak turned to see a familiar Human girl with lavender hair and hazel eyes, a game Slave 2 rested in her filthy little hands. "You!" She pointed at the girl accusingly. "You're that brat's Dib's sister, what's your name!" She growled as if trying to remember.

"Gaz." Gaz said, her usual black dress was hidden under a dark purple poncho, she also carried a black umbrella.

"Yes Gaz!" She screamed. "Why are you here!"

"It's my planet." Gaz retorted. "What's your excuse?" Gaz wasn't entirely sure why she had been following the Irken female who was currently cloaked in her human disguise. When Dib first found the crashed Irken Ship Gaz was sure her idiot brother would go looking for the female. After all, one Irken on their planet was too unbearable as it was, they didn't need the other. And Yet, Dib acted like the new ship he had didn't come with a deadly, and obsessive passenger.

The stupid idiot was so obsessed over getting the thing working that he forgot all about Tak and her promises for revenge.

So naturally Gaz had to pick up her brother's slack, but why take an interest you might ask? Gaz never cared about Zim and his stupid stunts, and for good reason. That idiot couldn't conquer the Earth no matter how hard he tried. But Tak!

Tak was so good at being an invader that her antics forced Dib, Zim Gir and Gaz to work together in order to stop her. Meaning Tak was dangerous, very dangerous, and if Dib wouldn't protect the Earth than Gaz would have to step it up.

However, the human female had never expected their first encounter to be quiet like this.

Tak was drenched in so much water that her skin was practically sizzling. And it smelled like rotting flesh. It had taken Gaz three weeks to find the female invader, and only now when she hadn't actually been looking for her, did she find her standing soaking wet on the side of the road. Tak reminded her of a lost Puppy left out in the rain.

Just the sight of her made Gaz feel…

"Here use this." She said offering Tak her umbrella.

"This?" Tak took the umbrella and looked at it as if it was a dragon with five heads.

"It's an umbrella." Gaz said. "It helps keep people dry."

"I knew that!" Tak snapped standing under it.

Gaz shook her head, perhaps she was as bad as Zim, but then again, the female was still new to Earth. _'Everything must feel alien to her.'_ Gaz thought. _'On a strange world with nothing to call her own.'_

"So, you're saying all you want to do is leave?" Gaz asked.

"What's it to you!" Tak yelled.

Gaz suppressed a growl, trying to remember why she was doing this. Sure, she couldn't stand it wen Dib was right, but she couldn't just stick her head in her game slave and hope the problem would fix itself. Not this time, besides she was tiered of Dib saying that she didn't care, and that she was a lazy gamer who just pressed buttons all the time and made his life miserable. No, she'd show that no good for nothing Dib that she could hunt Aliens, and she could do it better too!

"I want you off my planet!" Gaz told her suddenly feeling as if she morphed into her brother.

"Gladly! There's just one problem. " Tak said. And then she screamed. "There's no way off this pathetic rock!"

"What if I told you I knew a way?" Gaz said slyly.

"What?" Tak's eyes widen. "Tell me! NOW!"

Oh yes, Gaz could definitely tell she and Zim were of the same race. They were both loud, stubborn, demanding, and persistent.

"Before you showed up there were these stupid aliens that came to Earth and stole Dib." Gaz explained. 'They thought he was a stupid Earth weasel!" Gaz scoffed. " And Dad made me go save him."

"Your point?" Tak asked.

"Those idiot Aliens who are some how even stupider than Zim have their own ship, and they keep abducting people, but Dib doesn't bother with them cause like anyone can escape them." Gaz explained. "They're so stupid even Zim got away."

"Which means stealing their ship will be easy." Tak said as she finally got what Gaz was selling.

"Exactly." Gaz said. "Now all we need is a plan."

"We?" Tak yelled. "There is no we!"

Yeah there is." Gaz growled openly this time. "Consider me your personally escort off this "Pathetic Rock." She said mockingly.

"Oh great." Tak scoffed. "Your just as bad as you brother unit." She said remembering how Dib would go on and on about Zim in the school yard.

"Look do you want off this planet or not!?" Gaz asked knowingly.

"Fine." Asked, seeing that she had no choice but to agree. "Just tell me the plan already."

"No! First you promise to never step on my planet again." Gaz demanded.

"Fine, but only if you promise that I never have to see your crummy face after I get that ship." Tak counter.

Gaz smiled and held out her hand. "Deal!"

Tak took it in hers and shook it, awkwardly, but smiled all the same. There was something about this human girl that she found strangely…alluring. "Deal." She agreed.

Gaz's own smile grew at her agreement, perhaps trying out this Alien hunting biz of her brother's wouldn't be so bad at all.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

Until then this is Emily signing off :)


	2. Until Dawn

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Chapter 2 here we go, please read and review.

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

 **[Location: Somewhere Deep In Space]**

He had not been expecting the call.

Nor did he expect it to be about him!

Commanding Officer Lard Nar absorb the news that his Vortian Informant prisoner number 777 was telling him.

An Irken was standing up against Emperor Nax and it wasn't just any Irken but prince Zim himself! Of course, Lard Nar had heard tell of the nuisance known as Invader Zim, however he had never known that said Zim and Prince Zim were one in the same, but now that he thought about it, it did make since.

How?

Well you see each Irken was programed to do one thing. Some were programed to be chefs while other's were scientist, or foot soldiers, Janitory drones, and yes invaders. And while the Irkens were a very formidable foe no Irken was very good at doing anything outside their own programing.

Take Zim for example, the prince was the hire of the Irken Empire which means he was program to lead. To sit down in his big throne and orders others around. Which would explain the invader's bossy tendency and his horrible habit to disobey orders. He was never meant to follow orders, no he was meant to give them.

"This explains…" Lard Nar began, but was cut off.

"Everything?" Prisoner number 777 cut in, and scoffed, there wasn't a person in the universe who didn't know the Irken's story. Thanks to the Irken gossip train, oh yes if there was one thing Irken's were terrible at it was keeping rumors from flying. In just a mater of days the entire cosmos knew Zim's story of rebellion, his love affair with a human, and how he banished the former Tallest to live on the Earth's moon.

Yes, Zim was now the talk of the universe, still the question remained.

"Do you really think he'll be better than his father?" Lard Nar asked the most obvious question.

"Well if he's truly bonded with this human as the rumors state than he will want to please him, and the Dib seems to be the peaceful type." The prisoner answered.

The Dib, yes, he had become as infamous as Zim had these past few days. A boy from a planet no one cared about, having the ability to go up against a Irken noble and win. Yes, the Dib was just as popular as his forbidden Irken Mate.

"He requested you specifically." The prisoner added, looking over his shoulder she spoke. The informant was always jumpy during their calls. However, this paranoia just might be the reason why he has yet to be caught.

"He needs the extra fire power." Lard Nar concluded, again pointing out the obvious. "How long of a break has his father given him?"

"Until Dawn." Prisoner 777 pointed out.

"Earth's next dawn?" Lard Nar asked stunned, that was hardly anytime at all.

"Emperor Nax is many things, but fair is not one of them." Prisoner 777 said.

"If we leave now, we'd make it." Lard Nar said looking to his men now. The rebel group known as the Resisty were all present on the bridge of their new war ship. This one was an old Irken fighter 2000, and she maybe old, but she handled like a dream. "I have many connections." He confirmed. And it was true.

The Resisty may have started off as a joke, but after liberating any soldiers of several other races and their commanders has caused their street cred to heighten. Lard Nar was now the commanding officer of a flight of ten thousand soldiers of several races. Of course, these soldiers were divided among other leaders, fleet commanders as they had become to be known.

And with a single word from Lard Nar they would come to his aid, to Zim's aid.

But should they help him?

He looked to his first mate Shloonktapooxis who shook his head and said. "An Irken is still an Irken."

The crew seemed to nod their agreement until Spleenk added. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"And if we win the war could be over!" Lard Nar explained naturally liking Spleenk idea just as always. (Even though most of them were stupid.)

"Hope this one isn't as stupid as the last." Shloonktapooxis spoke out hopefully.

"Then I'll let him know…" Prisoner 777 began, but Lard Nar cut him off.

"No, we'll leave him in the dark." Lard Nar advised. "Just in case." He added as he signaled the call to an end before sending a message out to the fleets to meet him on Earth's moon, cloaked for good measure.

Yes, it was best that they arrived unnoticed.

Why? Because his first mate was right;

An Irken is still an Irken, and on could never be too sure.

* * *

 **[Location: Earth-Dib's House]**

It still felt strange to be in this house…

Sure, Dib and his father had mended their relationship, but Dib was still finding a hard time seeing this place as home. In fact, he was already missing Zim's green walls and Purple décor, and the pictures of them and Gir displaying around it.

"Here we go." Dib said as he helped Zim take a seat on the worn couch within the Livingroom.

Zim groaned as he was eased down into the red cushions, his whole body hurt from his fight with Maz.

Maz…

Zim winced at the thought of his newly late brother as his newly healed eyes threatened to water up. He held it in, now was not the time to mourn, no now was the time for rest for the worse was yet to come. The ex-invader looked around him, begging for a distraction of some sort. He got it the moment he realized just how small his army was.

All he had was Dib his father, Gaz, Tak, and Skoodge.

It was the six of them against the entire Armada.

In less of course prisoner number 777 managed to get word to the Resisty, If Lard Nar and his rebels answered his call then they just might win this day.

That was if they showed up.

"So, what now?" Gaz had been the first to break the overpowering silence that had been slowly wrapping around them like a snake would wrap around it's prey.

Just before swallowing it whole.

For a moment Zim imagines his father is the snake squeezing the life out of him, in all his years of living his father had only spared with him a handful of times. And the ex-invader hadn't been so graceful back then. For a moment he wonders if he's really improved at all. He could just see it now, his father overpowering him effortlessly and ending his worthless life.

Declaring that he could just make another hire.

Zim shook the image out of his mind as he addressed them. "We beat his first test." He said.

"So, your brother was just a test?" Gaz asked.

"Of course." Zim said as if it was obvious. "Father only made him to test me, to push me down the path he wanted me to go."

"Didn't do him much good." Tak scoffed.

"Not true." Skoodge cut in. "Emperor Nax wanted Zim to succeed him and he plans to. Just not in the way he had hoped." He added.

"So, his plan worked too well." Dib said.

"Precisely." Zim agreed giving his mate a knowing smile.

Skoodge couldn't help but look away in guilt at the sight of him. The last thing he said to Zim was still buzzing through his mind.

Zim picks up on it and nods. "We should set up a perimeter, Tak why don't you and Gaz take the lead, set up our defenses and keep watch." He ordered. "No doubt he'll strike at dawn." He added answering Gaz's question from earlier.

"Well that gives us plenty of time." Tak laughed. "Not!"

"You dealt with less." Gaz reminded her.

"Yes, and if I recall correctly your plan was just as stupid as this one." Tak teased.

"So, what's the problem?" Gaz countered.

"Well I…" Tak began, but Gaz cut her off.

"Admit it you're complaining just for the sake of doing so." She shook her head as se loaded a blaster. "It's like you're favorite hobby."

"Okay are you two going to tell us what the heck this is or not!" Dib cut in obviously referring to Tak's and his sister's sudden friendship.

Zim was also intrigued by their behavior, and would also love an explanation. However, he had other matters to attend to. "Can't you too move any faster?" He snapped. "This isn't social hour."

"Oh, I promise I can." Tak laughed. "But Gaz here is a slow as Skoodge's brain waves."

"Hey!" Skoodge pouted.

"Promise hu?" Gaz scoffed. "I remember a certain promise you made to never step foot on this planet again."

"And you promised me I'd never have to see you again." Tak mused as she loaded her own weapons, before handing Gaz her favorite bat. "Tell me do you still swing like you use to?"

"Let's find out." Gaz said allowing Tak to lead her out-side to star patrolling the area.

"okay something is definitely up between those two." Dib added watching them leave.

"Yes." Zim agreed. "And I am sure it is all very interesting, but perhaps you should check on your father."

Dib smiled uneasily, his dad had been down in his lab for a while now, and sure things were better between them, but he still felt a little uneasy about knowing the truth. That he was his clone, and not his son. No! Dib shook his head at the thought, he was his dad! And they had moved passed this, their relationship was on the mend, and he would see that it stayed that way.

Besides he could tell that another relationship needed some reconciling. "Okay call me if you need anything." He told Zim before reluctantly heading down to the lab.

Zim nodded and the two ex-invaders watched him go.

Silence…

It didn't last long.

"Zim I…" Skoodge began.

Zim shook his head. "don't."

"But." Skoodge tried once more. "I…"

"We." Zim corrected him. "We both said things, I betrayed you, and you betrayed me." He place a hand on the smaller Irken's shoulder. "We're both stupid, and we're both sorry."

"Want to pretend it never happened?" Skoodge asked hopefully.

Zim smiled. "I thought you'd never asked." He said and then punched him hard. "But call me your Highness ever again and I will tear you limb from limb."

Skoodge laughed. "So, what are we going to call you when you become Emperor?" He challenged.

Zim's eyes widen, He hadn't thought of that. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there." He moan as he eased himself into a laying position. "I'm catching some ZZZs." He said.

"I'll watch over you." Skoodge stated simply. He wanted to add "just in case" But didn't; there was no need.

Zim smile. "Thanks." Before allowing sleep to take over.

"Anytime." Skoodge told him, and he meant it, Zim had always been there for him, in fact he was probably the only Irken who treated him good at all.

And he betrayed him.

"I won't do it again." He promised.

And it was a promise he planned to keep.

* * *

 **(Back with Dib…)**

"Dad?" Dib asked as he entered the lab, only to see his father bent over his work station in a fit of despair.

"No that'll never work!" He yelled throwing a wadded up piece of paper into an already large pile of discarded ideas.

"Dad?" Dib asked taking the newly discard paper and straightened it out before he read. "Dear Mr. President Man Aliens are coming to..." He shook his head. Oh dad."

"We have to warn the masses." Professor Membrane said, not daring to look up from his work. "They need to Know that their lives are in danger, but..." he threw his pen down and gave his son a hopeless look. "How did you do it?" He asked.

Dib smiled. "What tell the world the Aliens are coming?" he laughed. "Dad no one ever took me serious-" he paused as he realized his point. "Oh right..."

"I don't care about risking my career." Professor Membrane said. "I just don't think they'll believe me...in less we show them Zim."

"It worked on you." Dib nodded, as if to agree but shook his head.

Professor Membrane held up a hand, waving the idea the away. "I would never hurt him, but I can't say they...won't."

"Dad..." Dib was stunned.

"You love him, I can see that." Professor Membrane said. "I have failed you as a father so many times, I want to do right by you this time." he sighed. "Just please tell me." He paused. "What do I do."

"Well they won't believe it's Aliens." Dib said. "Plus we should try to avoid mass panic." he added. "What if we didn't tell them it was aliens?"

"What?" Professor Membrane asked.

"Dad you're a respectable scientist." Dib reasoned. "If you told the masses they were in any other kind of danger they would believe you."

"As long as it's not aliens." Professor Membrane shook his head.

"Say a poisons gas got free from one of your labs, that the people should evacuate for their own safety." Dib advised.

"Yes." Professor Membrane said as he seemed to regain his motivation. "We'll say the low levels are toxic as long as there is no long term exposure. Everyone will leave and we can pick up this mess." He started writing feverishly. "How long until the attack?"

"Zim says we have until dawn." Dib answered.

Professor Membrane looked to his clock it was just past 1 AM. "5 hours."

"Give or take." Dib confirmed. "Well be cutting it close."

"I should call him." Professor Membrane decided and picked up the phone.

"I'll leave you to it." Dib said. "And Dad?" he added.

"Yes, Son?" Professor Membrane asked.

Dib smiled. "Thanks." he said, and he meant it. His dad was really trying, and he appreciated that.

More than he'd ever know.

"Anytime."

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz)**

"So are we going to talk about it?" She asked the Irken female.

Tak sighed, She and Gaz had set up the perimeter rather quickly, and with the help of Gaz's robot toy army they were keeping watch of the Membrane home. Gaz had wondered why they didn't use Zim's base, after all the Irken tech was more suitable for the job. However, Tak informed her that the Massive had a fail safe for all Irken Tech. If it were to ever fall into the wrong hands the Massive could remote into said weaponry and flip a kill switch that would blow it up into a thousand pieces.

in other words Zim's base was a sitting time bomb that his father probably would blow up the second he was within range.

This explained why they were using only Human tech and weaponry.

"I told you." Tak said. "It's not ideal."

"Seems acceptable now." Gaz said. "What are you afraid of?"

"Everything." Tak admitted.

Gaz frowned, that was the same thing Tak had said last time all those years ago...

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

Until then this is Emily signing off :)


	3. Invasion of the Rare Duck Beast Girl

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Chapter 3 here we go, please read and review.

* * *

 **(7 years ago)**

"This is stupid!" Tak screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Come on you've got to sale it!" Gaz yelled, trying not to laugh at the Irken female's current attire.

At the moment Tak was dressed in a large duck mascot suit claiming to be the Earth's "Rarest Specimen the Duck Girl." The point was to drawl those two stupid aliens out to capture them, so they could steal their ship.

"How do you even know they're still on this rock." Tak complained. The human girl was currently hiding in the tree above her, laughing at her as she made quacking sounds.

"They swore they wouldn't leave Earth until they had at least one specimen for their stupid collection." Gaz explained. "At least that's what they told Dib."

"And you're sure they haven't yet?" Tak asked.

"They're stupid." Gaz said. "A legless, armless, and blind idiot could escape them."

"This is so stupid!" Tak screamed again. "I am a rare Duck beast Girl! Thousands should want me!"

Gaz giggled, Tak seemed to be selling this thing a bit too hard now, but she knew the Irken female was just tired of looking ridiculous.

"Maybe you should be one instead." Tak suggested. "I have cloaking gear, I could slip into the Ship while they're busy capturing you."

It was a thought, and Gaz was tempted to agree. Sure, dressing up like that would be a pain, but if she ever wanted to prove to her brother that she wasn't a no-good gaming obsessed dead beat then she had to do this. "Maybe." Gaz said out loud, just as the wind began to pick up.

"Gaz what's happening?" Tak asked as the wind flew dead leaves all around them.

"I don't…" Gaz stopped as a large duck came floating down from the sky above them. She smiled. "Duck girl our audience has finally arrived." She said jumping from the tree just as the ship's tractor beam began to lift Tak up in the air.

"Seriously this is how they disguise their vessel?" Tak scoffed. "Maybe they are stupid."

"Wait!" Gaz cried out. "You can't steal Duck girl! We love her!" She jumps up and grabs Tak's waste only to get pulled up with her.

"What are you doing?" Tak screamed.

"What does it look like?" Gaz asked. "I'm hitching a ride."

"This was your plan?" Tak couldn't believe it. "Are you mental?"

"I'm still new to the whole aliens thing okay." Gaz admitted.

"I don't know whose worse." Tak cried. "them are you!"

"I got them, here didn't I?" Gaz argued.

"I guess stupid people do attract other stupids." Tak countered.

"Other stupids?" Gaz asked. "That's not even a word. Are you arguing with me just to do so?" She shook her head. "You are aren't you! Is that an Irken thing? Do you all just argue for the sake of arguing!"

"Don't speak as if you know me!" Tak yelled. They were almost there, Tak could see the opening of the tractor beam which no doubt would feed them straight into the ship.

"Nailed it." Gaz teased.

Tak gave her a weird look, the human girl was a strange one. Not once had she acted like this around the other kids at school. Yes, Dib had pointed his sister unit out to Tak when they first talked in the school playground. As a self-declared enemy of Zim's Tak needed to evaluate just how much of a threat the boy was, if any.

It was true, Gaz never acted this way around anyone, just crammed her face in her game, but for whatever reason Tak seemed to bring this side out of her. She couldn't explain it, but the more time she spent with the female, the more intrigued she became.

Tak was having a similar problem. Gaz seemed to be more tolerable then the rest of these Earth Monkey's. And staying here a little longer just to argue with her sounded a lot better than returning to Janitory drone duty on Planet Dirt.

"Here we go." Gaz said as they reached the opening. The female was suddenly very serious now, and Tak found that she found her serious look quite powerful.

"I hope you're right about this." Tak admitted.

Gaz smiled. "Uncertainty doesn't suit you." She said.

Her words threw Tak at a curve, but they weren't untrue. Tak was unsure, and it was very unlike her.

"Do you even want to leave?" Gaz asked.

Of course, she wanted to leave…didn't she? Only hours ago, she was declaring her hatred for this rock, so what had changed? Tak was about to retort when they arrived within the ship before the…Abductors?

That's what Gaz called them, the two idiots never gave their names or told them what race they were.

Tak took in their almost roach like appearance and found that she too was at a lost. However, Gaz had given them names based off their eye colors. Blue, and Green.

"Look I told you it was real." Blue said with a high shrill.

"Yes, we finally have one!" Green said happily. "A rare Duck beast girl, and a…" He stopped looking Gaz over. "And what are you?"

"Seriously?" Tak couldn't believe it, were they really so stupid they didn't know a human when they saw one. "Exactly how long have you been on this planet.

"I'm Gaz." Gaz said. "And I…worship the rare Duck beast girl." She bows dramatically before Tak. "Oh, great and rare Duck beast girl, please don't leave me."

"You're begging pleases me." Tak said.

"And pleasing you is good?" Blue asked.

"Very." Gaz answered. "In fact, she blow up if she's displeased."

"I will?" Tak asked fearfully. "Well now she tells me."

"Blow up!" Green cried. "This will never do! How do we keep her in the collection if she blows up?"

"I Know!" Blue said pulling out some duct tape. "We'll fuse them, then the Gaz can make her happy all the time."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tak shouted.

Gaz couldn't help but laugh. "Isn't this great oh rare Duck beast girl, we get to be together forever." She said mockingly.

"Oh joy!" Tak said sarcastically.

"Then it's settled." Blue said taping the two females together. "All done."

"But the juice!" Green yelled. "You promise this time we'd fuse them with juice."

"I like juice." Gaz admitted.

"Fine!" Blue yelled and grabbed a juice box before taping it to Gaz. "Now to the containment cell!"

"Oh boy a cell just for us." Gaz said through laughter. "I hope it's to your liking oh great rare Duck beast girl."

"As long as I have the best view." Tak said, trying to stick to the stupid script her and Gaz had planned.

"View?" Green asked.

"Yes, I must see the…uh ship's controls at all times." Tak said. "Or I'll… explode!" She screamed loudly.

"No please don't!" Gaz cried. "I can't live without you rare Duck beast girl."

"Well I guess it can stay in here." Blue said as a containment cell was feed into the room through a tube.

"Now get into your cell!" Green demanded.

"That thing!" Gaz shouted.

"How dare you!" Tak shouted.

"Why what's wrong with it?" Blue asked as the door opened, he inched towards it.

"Why what's wrong with it?" Tak repeated as if offended. "You'd think they'd know."

"Oh, please rare Duck beast girl." Gaz cried. "No one knows you as I do."

"Fine I'll over look this insult." Tak said.

"Insult?" Green asked. "Oh no."

"Please tell us how to fix it." Blue said. "Well make it however you want."

"Well…" Tak began.

* * *

 **(Several Minutes Later)**

"There!" Both Blue and Green breathed heavily as they shoved the last item into the tube-shaped cell. "Is that all?"

"Well." Tak looked to Gaz expectantly.

"My rare Duck beast girl over lord loves tea parties." Gaz said. "So, we just need to make sure you can fit in there with us so we can invite you!"

"Tea Party!" Blue exclaimed. "That sounds fun!"

"I call the pink bean bag." Green yelled shoving Blue aside to get in.

"No Me!" Blue yelled pushing back.

Tak watched in disbelief as the two shoved themselves into the cell.

"Well it's a tight squeeze, but we have a bigger one." Green assured her.

"No this will do." Tak said pressing a button on the cell which closed them in. "In fact, this will do nicely."

"I told you they were idiots." Gaz said.

"You weren't kidding." Tak laughed.

"Hey, you let up out of here!" Blue demanded.

"Gladly!" Tak mused. "Gaz will you do the honors?" She asked gesturing to the purge button located on the ship's controls.

"Why yes, oh rare Duck beast girl." Gaz said mockingly. "It would be my honor to rid your ship of vermin who wish to lock you away."

"Vermin?" Green shouted.

"Your ship?" Blue added, just as Gaz pressed the button sending them into the depths of space.

"Yes, My ship!" Tak laughed full heartedly.

Gaz however looked out the nearest window with a look of worry on her face. "Uh Tak." She pointed at the vastness of space.

"What?" Tak looked outside. "Did the idiots launch without us knowing?"

"I guess so." Gaz said.

Tak looked over the controls "No it looks like we're being pulled towards something."

"Like what?" Gaz asked, only to get her answer in the form of a much larger ship.

"A Mancar mothership." Tak said.

"What is a Mancar." Gaz asked.

"Not whatever those idiots were." Tak confirmed. "They are a very powerful race of hunters, we Irkens have treaty with them. We don't invade their territories, ad they don't hunt us for sport."

"You don't think those two idiots stole this ship from them, do you?" Gaz asked fearfully now. This was turning out to be a bigger adventure then she had bargained for.

"No way." Tak said. "Those two idiots must have done it unintentionally, or the Mancar was already dead."

"Can you break from their hold." Gaz asked hopefully.

"No, the controls are locked." Tak told her. "We're had."

"Perfect." Gaz groaned.

"Scared?" Tak mused. "Fear doesn't suit you."

Gaz smiled and opened the juice bottle that had been "Fused" to the earlier. "What a mess we've gotten ourselves into hu Duck beast girl?"

Tak couldn't help but nod her agreement. They had done more than bitten off more than they could chew. The Mancar's were a known and feared race of hunters who too trophy's of their prey and wear them like jewelry. "I've been in worse."

It was a lie and they both knew it.

"If we get out of this, I'm killing Dib." Gaz said. Yes, if Dib had been his usually obsessed-self it would be him here and not her.

"If we get out of this I'll help." Tak promised.

Gaz found a smile slipping on her face at those words, and as they grew closer towards the Mothership, she decided to retract her previous claim.

She was glad Dib was busy being stupid, because at the very moment she had felt more thrill than any game could have ever given her. She looked to Tak, and her smile grew.

Thrill, that's why she escaped to her Game Slave when ever she could. Reality was boring, and stupid. All it did was made her feel numb. And why wouldn't it? Her father was rarely home, and her brother was off chasing aliens and being a nuisance. In short reality sucked and she wanted any part of it.

Until now.

This Irken Female made her feel more alive than anything had ever done for her.

And as the Mothership swallowed them whole Gaz realized that as crazy as it seems she didn't want to be anywhere but here in this very moment with this amazing being beside her.

"Well I hope your next plan is better than your last one." Tak said. "Cause otherwise…"

"Maybe you should come up with this one." Gaz admitted.

Tak smiled as she pulled off her stupid duck suit. "Gladly." She said and then added.

"This is what we're going to do."

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

Until then this is Emily signing off :)


	4. Dawn

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Chapter 4 here we go, please read and review.

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

Dawn,

It came without prejudice.

Luckily Professor Membrane managed to convince his fellow town's people to leave, only leaving a small handful of scientist behind, ones he knew he could trust with the fact that aliens were indeed real, and a few of them were even on their side.

Dib looked at the street around him in amazement. "It's a ghost town." He said out loud.

"Yep." Zim agreed halfheartedly. He was looking much better now, however it was still evident that the Ex-invader was very tiered.

"I guess this is it hu?" Dib asked, still trying to strike up a conversation. The team had decided to take 8 hour shifts of perimeter control, and Dib had spent most if not all of their shift trying to get Zim to say something more than a few words. However, it would appear his Irken mate had a lot on his mind.

And he did.

If fact Zim had so much on his mind that he was sure his brain would explode at any moment. "The ships will come first." He finally said.

Yes, the Armada would begin their assault in space. Luckily the planet wasn't entirely defenseless. Back in 2012 there was a great end of the world scare where an asteroid as big as Texas nearly hit the plant. Such a collision would have been catastrophic for Earth's inhabitance so naturally Professor Membrane had a plan. He equipped the Earth's Satellites with a Lazar base targeting system. Allowing the controller to fire and dispatch on coming threats hurtling towards the Earth.

At the moment Gaz was at the controls waiting for her targeting systems to pick up a reading of an enemy ship. TAk who hadn't left her side since her rescue had decided to go with Skoodge just outside of Earth's atmosphere. The two had been equipped with two space cruisers, the ships were prototypes to say the least, but since using her own ship was such a risk TAk made what modifications she could and with Skoodge's help she got them to fly.

They even had weapons and shields, however as long as Gaz's aim was spot on the two of them shouldn't have to worry about getting hit too much. Of course, their plan was to hold the enemy off long enough off the Resisty to show up with reinforcements.

That was if they show up.

"They can't be allowed to touch down on Earth's soil." Zim finally spoke up. "If they do we'll never fight them off."

Dib knew he was right, this war had to stay up in space, for all their sake, but the enemy had them out gun…for now. "Dad how are the other prototypes looking?" Dib asked his father over his Comm link.

Professor Membrane had been working on two more space cruisers, there had been four in total, but only two of them were close to being done at the time. Dib's father had several other scientist adding Tak's improvements on the other remaining two.

Surprisingly many of the scientist Professor Membrane had chosen to stay behind with them took the news of aliens rather well. In fact some even admitted that they secretly believed aliens might exist, they just didn't want the rest of the scientist laughing at them.

Dib honestly couldn't blame them.

"The two ships are almost done." Professor Membrane. "But…" He began, but Dib cut him off.

"Dad we talked about this." Dib said. "I have to go."

Why can't you choose a safer battle station?" Professor Membrane asked hopefully. "Like your sister?"

"I only chose this cause it's like a video game!" Gaz could be heard shouting in the background.

"Dad." Dib whined and naturally so, He wasn't a kid, heck he was graduating soon!

"I'm sorry." Professor Membrane sighed. "It's just…I just got you back."

"I know Dad, but I have to do this." Dib said. "He…he needs me." He whispered softer, not wanting Zim to feel weak for needing him. He knew Zim didn't see him as weak, but Irkens saw all races as less than them and to need his less dominate mate to back him up in a fight would make the rest of them see him that way.

"He's just going to get me close." Zim interrupted, "Once I boarded the Massive I'll take down my father, and anyone else who gets in my way."

Dib looked at his mate with eyes full of aw. He sounded so sure of himself, and yet Dib could feel Zim's fear and uncertainty. Just as he was sure Zim could feel his, that's what being mates was all about, they felt each other's every thought, and emotion.

And this reality made one thing very clear to both of them.

They had no idea what they were getting into, not even the slightest. Then again it wouldn't be the first time Zim had plunged head first into the great unknown. If fact Earth and his mission here had been one great big unknown. One that was only getting bigger with every passing second.

"You really expect me to let you do this alone." Dib asked.

"You have to." Zim said the obvious. "This is my fight, only I can end this."

Yes, only by killing his father could Zim claim the throne it was after all the Irken way, and Dib couldn't help him.

No one could.

This was his battle, he had to finish this.

And he would.

"I think that should do it." Professor Membrane as he finished installing the last part of the ship, the deflector shields would sustain most of the damage they managed to receive in battle, however it would not protect them from all of it. "We're ready for you two now." He informed, his voice sounding heavy.

Dib nodded, suddenly too choked up for his voice to be usefully, he knew deep down his father was scared, and if Dib was being honest deep down he was scared too, but he would not back down. It had taken all night to convince Zim to let him be his escort to the Massive, and now that he had his mate's approval he wasn't backing down for anything.

His approval? Ha! As if Zim would ever approve to this! The Dib had demanded he'd let him go with him and didn't take no for an answer. The argument had been a long and heated one, but in the end it had come to a stale mate. Zim didn't want him to go, however her couldn't stop him from going; even if he wanted to.

And he really, really wanted to.

The two mates shared one final look before heading back towards the launch hanger.

The launch hanger had been another half-finished project that was rushed into completion, and Zim had to admit the humans were mighty motivated when they had to be. Yes, there was definitely more to them than met the eye. He had learned that from all his time here.

 _'I wish I could stay, and learn more.'_ Zim admitted to himself. However, he knew that wasn't possible. He had to take command of his father's empire and pull the Irken race away from the planets that they had oppressed for so long. It would be a long and grueling task, and many nobles of the other Nobel blood lines would no doubt send hired assassins his way in hopes of killing him and taking the throne for themselves. Only to start this madness all over again.

No Zim could not allow that to happen, and having Dib by his side would only make things more complicated. Besides he hardly believed his people were ready for what he and Dib were, and rightfully so. The Irken race hadn't chosen life mates in eons, to suddenly throw it back on them wasn't fair.

And yet the only other option was to leave Dib here.

Was that fair?

Was that even wise?

What if the enemy came here while Zim was gone in space somewhere reshaping Irk's image? He wouldn't be able to protect his mate, Dib could be hurt or worse…killed.

Which meant either way Dib would be in danger, and this fact alone was why Zim didn't stop Dib as he followed him into the launching hanger. Nor did he stop him as Dib place on his space suit, and climbed into his space cruiser. The ship itself looked a lot like a fighter jet, only this one had the power to blast him off to space.

And right into the enemies' line of fire, and still Zim didn't stop him.

Dib's father however gave him a pleading look as he strapped himself into his seat, a scientist to his other side, Professor Flint was giving him a quick rundown of the controls. Zim was also getting the run down by another Scientist; Professor Cheerily as he two dawned his space suit and strapped in.

Gir, his ever loyal Sir Unit strapped in in the seat behind him. Some would question Zim's sanity for bringing the deranged bot along, however it was more of a sentimental thing for Zim. The two had started this crazy ride together after all, it was only fitting that they finish it in the same way.

"Son please," Professor Membrane insisted.

"Dad relax this isn't my first space battle. " He assured him.

However, his words did little to calm any of their fears.

"It's okay I've got his back." Gaz assured there father, she was sitting at some controls off to the right of them, just with in sight.

Still Professor Membrane was reluctant to let him go.

Dib didn't give him a choice in the matter. "I'll be fine." He promised and closed the cockpit hatch.

Professor Flint, a tall slaking man with red hair forced him back behind the stand clear line so that they could take off.

There was just one last thing to do now.

"I love you Zim." Dib said over the Comm Link, and despite all the trouble they were in Zim smiled.

"I love you too Earth Smell." He said trying to lighten the mood.

Dib forces a laugh. "Been a while since you called me that Space boy." And it was true, the insults had dwindled to a chosen few since they had started down this crazy journey called love.

"I swear if you die I'm raising you from the dead just to kill you myself." Zim added on a more serious note.

Dib smiled openly now. "There's my green space lizard." He teased.

"You know that name doesn't even adequately describe me." Zim pointed out.

"I was ten okay." Dib countered as they began their start up sequence. "You were green deceitful like a snake, but you had legs so I called you a lizard."

"You would have been more accurate in calling me a bug or an insect." Zim teased, smiling openly as well.

"I swear you two chose the worse time to argue." Gaz said over the Comm link.

"Master are we going to make waffles?" Gir asked hopefully.

"Yes Gir." Zim answered. "Just as soon as we kick the waffle haters back to their own galaxy." He answered. No doubt the "Waffle hatters" were the Amada and Zim's father.

"Can Mary come?" Gir asked hopefully. "I want Mary to come eat waffles with us."

"Sure Gir." Zim answered, though he was still unsure of what the end of this fight would mean for them.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Dib warned.

Zim smiled. "Of course you are."

"Yay I'm making chocolate chip." Gir declared.

Dib found himself licking his lips, he could taste those waffles now.

"Take off sequence complete." Professor Flint voice cut into his thoughts. "Boys you are cleared for take-off."

Silence came over the Comm link.

"Zim…" Dib began.

"Just get me close." He reminded him before taking off.

Dib screamed inwardly as he took off after him, one thought echoed in his mind as they climbed higher and higher into the Earth's Atmosphere.

He wasn't leaving Zim alone.

Sure he understood that this was his fight, but he also didn't expect his father to play fair, heck he hadn't so far so why start now.

His mate would need him there for back up, and he was going, whether Zim liked it or not!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

Until then this is Emily signing off :)


	5. From Bad to Worse

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Chapter 5 here we go, please read and review.

* * *

 **(7 Years Ago…)**

 **[Location: Just outside Earth's atmosphere]**

She knew he had nothing to do with the current disaster she had found herself in, and yet Gaz couldn't help but blame Dib.

Dib who was probably going crazy wondering where she might be. Sure he was obsessively working on that ship, but surely he would notice her absence eventually.

He would certainly notice it a lot sooner than dad.

It was in this moment thumbling around the ship as she tried to help Tak form some kind of plan that she wondered why she didn't just Tell Tak that Dib had her ship, and that with a little bit of repairs she could have been on her merry way.

Was it because doing so would have been far too easy of a mission? She could imagine her brother just telling her what a lousy job she did by giving away the only advantage they had over the Irken Empire. Yes, that was it Tak's ship gave them an advantage, they now have Irken technology that they can use just in case there comes a day that Zim stops being stupid. Or worse the Armada actually comes as Zim had always threaten it would.

After all the more they knew the better right?

She sure hoped so because keeping this small information from Tak had landed them into a lot of trouble.

"Alright I have a plan that might work." Tak said grabbing her attention. She was messing with a device on her wrist.

Gaz watched as she turned a dial on the device causing her disguise to change, where the Irken Tak once was now stood a very large green alien female with four tusk pultruding from her spider trap like mouth. She wear a lining cloth and a matching top, her black hair was also done in dreads. "Is that what they look like?" She asked.

Tak nodded, and spoke; her voice gargled "I'll pretend to be one of them, and you'll be my servant." She explained. "It's not uncommon for them to keep lower life forms as slaves. I'll explain that I possessed this ship from those idiots and hopefully they buy it and we can leave."

"And if they don't?" Gaz asked fearfully, which surprised her to say the least. After all she was Gaz the most feared 10 year old in town, bullies twice her size ran in terror when she came walking their way down the street.

If those bullies could see her now, they would surely laugh.

"We've got this." Tak said, for some reason she felt the need to reassure her. It was a strange feeling she had never felt before. Irkens do not reassure others, let alone a lower life form.

What was this human female doing to her?

Tak pushed the thought away, now was not the time to think about that, now was the time to put her amateur invader skills to the test.

And as if to prove her point to be true the ships haul door was forced open and serval Mancars stepped on the bridge.

Gaz, remembering what Tak had told her got on her knees and her face, as a slave it was disrespectful for unworthy eyes to look upon a Mancar that was not her master.

Tak however, sized up the potential enemies knowingly. There were three in all, they were all males and twice her size, naturally. And all three of them shared similar features as her disguise.

The biggest of the males, a well-dressed warrior in silk, no doubt the clan leader, spoke in the Mancar tongue.

To Gaz it sounded nothing like a gargled mess, Tak however knew enough Mancar to get by.

 _'Name Leach leader of blood tribe.'_ He said. ' _What tribe…you from?'_

Tribe?

Tak new no tribes, however she had heard it was not uncommon for Mancars to be loners so she answered in the Mancar tongue. _'Lone wolf I Is. Just I and runt.'_ She gestured to Gaz only slightly. _'Came across this stolen vessel, took back from those who'd dare steal from the pride.'_

The pride was the embodiment of all Mancar pride as a whole, and her struggles to communicate with them is not uncommon, Several Mancar have trouble communicating with members of other tribes, and with loners who rarely speak to another Mancar it was even harder.

Which means her act is actually quite believable.

It's true the tribe leader, Leach was none the wiser. _'Great service to my tribe you have done.'_

Tak remembers to bow her head as the tribal leader gives her praise, as to not appear to think she is better than he. _'Praise not needed.'_ She assured him. _'Ship I need, must continue, more trophies to win.'_

Yes, that sounded like the right thing to say, after all she had took the time to chase the ship down, and dealt with its thieves it was only fitting that the ship would be her reward. However, she kept her head bowed to show that she asking, and not simply stating she was entitled to take what she wanted.

 _'Ship…may have.'_ Leach assured her. He then turned to the other males who Tak could only assume were his sons, since a tribal leader was rarely seen without his youths. _'We leave.'_ He told them.

The smaller son obeyed without question, however the larger seemed hesitate almost reluctant to leave. As if he sensed something that was not quite right.

 _'Mook Come!'_ His father insisted, and reluctantly the eldest, Mook followed.

Gaz breathed a sigh of relief as the three Mancars left the bridge and headed back from which they came.

Tak however did not allow herself to relax until the motherships doors opened back out to them and she imminently started up the ship and prepared to go into hyper drive as soon as they were far enough away.

"What are you doing?" Gaz asked.

"The son was suspicious." Tak said. "I have to take off towards a known hunting ground, to make this look good." She explained. "Don't worry I'll loop back around in a couple of days."

Gaz looked out the Bridge windows, and down at the Earth in disbelief. Now she was leaving solar system all together? How far was she willing to take this? She sighed.

"What's the matter Runt?" Tal teased playfully. "I thought you hated that rock as much as I do."

She did, and yet a part of her imagined it in ruin once she returned. After all, how many times had Gaz had to save her brother from the stupid stuff he gotten himself into? More times than she cared to admit.

"Gaz?" Tak asked.

"Dib has your ship." She finally admitted. After all there was no point in keeping it a secret now Tak just revealed that they had to leave now!

"It survived the crash?" Tak asked, more shocked than angry.

"Yep Dib's trying to put it back together." Gaz went on, waiting for the anger.

It never came.

"Well if he can manage than I say he can have it, it's junk anyways, I made it out of trash I found on Planet Dirt." She admitted. "This ship is much better." She gave Gaz a wide smile as she shifted back into her Irken form. "Besides it will help him when Zim finally becomes more of a nuances to him."

This statement through Gaz at a curb. "But you're on the same side." Gaz said. "Won't you're leaders be angry that you gave away their tech?"

"Zim isn't an invader." Tak told her.

Gaz was floored. "What!"

"He was banished by the Tallest." Tak explained. "They gave him a fake mission to an unnamed planet in the middle of space and a broken Sir unit. He was supposed to wonder space aimlessly, not fond his own planet to rule."

"So the Tallest want nothing to do with Earth?" Gaz was stunned.

Tak nodded. "That's why I was going to hollow it out and turn it into a large snack bowl." She said. "At least than they would want it."

"Does Zim know?" Gaz asked.

"Perhaps." Tak said. "Either that or he's more stupid than I thought."

"Does it matter?" Gaz asked.

"No, it doesn't change things." Tak said, looking sorrow filled for a moment. "Once you cast out of the collective there is no going back."

Gaz suddenly feels sorry for her, and before she knows it the words are flying out of her mouth. "Tak what if when we come back in a couple of days you stayed with me."

"What?" Tak asked, she wasn't sure she heard her right.

"Why go back?" Gaz said. "You failed they'll probably do worse to you."

It was true, the Tallest did not take failure well, and Zim was living proof of that. And at least the Irken Invader had screwed up on a mission he was given. Zim was supposed to be involved in Operation Impending Doom 1.

Tak however, had no role in Operation Impending Doom 2. She had no right to be here, and surely the Tallest would make their wrath known the moment she stepped foot back on Dirt.

And yet.

"I can't." She said. "They'll do a lot worse if I don't show up." She explained. "Besides it's not ideal." She reasoned. "What am I supposed to do? Pretend to be human for the rest of my days? Live with you? Until what you out grow me? Grow old and gray and die?" She shook her head. "It's better this way…" She stopped noticing the mood had grown dark without her meaning to. So, she decided to liven it back up. "But do keep the ship." She assured her. "Real mission or not even an idiot as dumb as Zim won't be green in the ways of Earth forever. My ship will give Dib an edge, if he can manage to fix it, and override the security fail safes."

"Please I'll probably have to fix it for him." Gaz scoffed doing her best to look in better spirits. She wasn't sure why she had grown attached, but she had.

And it was obvious Tak had too. _'Irk what has this female done to me?'_ Suddenly the ship ping a warning letting Tak know she was far enough away from the mothership allow her to enter hyper speed. She doesn't wait, but activates the hyper drive on instinct.

Towards the nearest star system.

"We'll be back before you know it." Tak assured Gaz as they settled down on the bridge.

"Can't wait." Gaz said sarcastically, even though deep down she meant it. _'Soon.'_ She promised herself.

Not knowing just how long the next few days would feel…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

Until then this is Emily signing off :)


	6. And So It Begins

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** So this chapter is shorter than the rest, but suspense is the goal. Thank s for reading and please review.

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

This was it…

The moment of truth was upon them, and as Dib broke through Earth's atmosphere and into the cold arms of space he half expected to dive into a furious dog fight between Earth's small forces, and the enemy.

However, all they were greeted with was silence.

"There's nothing out here." Dib pointed out the obvious, and it was true, there was nothing, nothing but the endless eternity that was space.

"Patience Dib." Zim said knowingly. "Real space battles are not like they are in your Earth movies."

"Really?" Dib asked. "Then what are they like?" He dared to ask.

"Sudden." Tak answered over the Comm link. "And over within minutes. "

"Minutes…?" Dib was stunned.

"That's how long it usually takes." Skoodge added. "Before they win."

The news was a hard pill to swallow, but Dib threw the thought away into the far regions of his mind. Now was not the time for fear, now was the time for bravery. For years now he had declared himself the defender of Earth, and now he could finally prove that title to be true.

He did his best to keep his guard up, to keep his mind focused, and his muscles tense for war. However his will would slipped from time to time, only proving just how much of an armature he really was. And he couldn't help but wonder if just maybe Zim had been right. Maybe he was not ready for this.

No! He could not think like that, besides the battle could start any second. Which meant there was no turning back now. He was in this fight to the bitter end.

"Easy Dib." Zim whispered over the Comm link, no doubt feeling his fear. "I am here."

Dib nodded, and forced himself to breathe evenly, now was perhaps the worse time for a mental break down.

His timing for getting a grip couldn't have been more ideal, because seconds later the Massive uncloaked before them. The large ship was surrounded by several others, which were smaller in comparison. From what he could tell these must be the fighters.

"Gaz…" Tak said tensing.

"I don't understand how they got so close." Gaz said. "Their cloaking tech must mask them from the defense systems scanners." She guessed as she took aim, and fired.

It had been a warning shot, one meant to miss only slightly. The point was to make their strength known while giving the enemy a chance to second guess their actions.

It was an obvious point, one Empire Nax picked up on instantly. "Looks like the humans are more prepared then we thought." He mused. "See what happens when you ignore your Invader's reports." He asked a Nobel to his left. "You are unaware of what you are up against."

"HA!" The Nobel, now known as Tallest Mookie, was 12th in line to the Irken throne, and was known for openly showing his hate towards all those ahead of him in that line. This of course included the Emperor, however Emperor Nax was unfazed by his harsh words; for that's all they were. Yes the blue eyed Irken Nobel with olive green skin was nothing but talk. All bark and no bite, and that was why Emperor Nax had chosen him as the next Tallest. "There forces are tinny, this will be easy!" he wagered.

"Don't be so sure." Emperor Nax warned Tallest Mookie. "If there was one thing Zim was known for in his early years it was his war tactics." Yes, his son was always known for having ridiculous plans, ones that rarely worked in his favor. However, his plans never help his enemy win either, if anything Zim's plans were so destructive and unpredictable that both parties could suffer great losses. Not only that but, Emperor Nax had an unsettling feeling that this was not the full size of the enemy fleet.

It couldn't be.

Zim was known to be reckless, but this was downright suicidal.

Zim bit his lip, reminding himself yet again that such a bad habit existed in the first place. But he pushed that worry aside, for he had others to think about. Like, for example, where was Lard Nar? The invader had invited him personally, not to mention he never ratted out the Resisty's informant: Prisoner Number 777. The least the stupid Vortian could do is show up on time!

"We're dead." Skoodge spoke up, voice obviously shaking. "We are so dead."

"Oh stop your whining!" Tak growled, her weapons were already fully charged and ready to go. She was beginning to regret bringing him instead of Gaz.

Gaz…

How could she leave her there, on the planet's surface so far away?

"It's safer there." That was the reasoning she had gave the human female when she asked. Sure Gaz claimed to want to man the defense grid, but in reality Tak had to talk her into it. The argument had lasted most of their first shift, but it was worth it.

Or Tak had thought so at the time, now she wasn't so sure. "Gaz…" She began, but she cut her off.

"Don't you dare say it." She warned.

"If I don't make it out of this-" Tak began.

"Stop it." Gaz yelled. "You will."

"But if I don't." Tak yelled back. "I…" She struggled for the words.

"I know." Gaz said. "Now teach those stupids who's in charge."

Tak smiled.

"Okay before we all die." Zim said. "You two start explaining!" he demanded.

"Isn't it obvious master?" Gir asked. "They have what you and Mary have. They love each other." He began to cry hysterically. "They love each other so much."

"What!" Dib exclaimed.

"It's not…" Tak struggled for words. "We're not…"

Luckily Gaz felt her struggle. "We're not as far as you two are in your relationship." She explained. "Because of that it's different for us."

"As far?" Dib asked, then his cheeks turned red as he suddenly got it. "Oh you mean you're still on first base."

"Yeah, because some people actually take things slow." Gaz teased. "DIB!"

"What?" Dib exclaimed.

"You did start it." Zim reminded him.

"Like you'd let me forget." Dib whined.

"I'm receiving a transmission." Zim said suddenly growing serious.

"It's probably your father." Tak said. "Plans to talk you down."

"It is." Zim confirmed. "And if he does it hardly matters." He pressed the ignore button on his controls. "Cause I'm not listening."

"Shocker." Skoodge teased, trying to relieve the growing tension.

No such luck.

* * *

 **(Back on the Massive…)**

"Sir Prince Zim is ignoring your call." A soldier from the controls informed the Emperor of the obvious.

"Very well." Emperor Nax mused. "If it is war he wants, then it is war he shall get." He gestured to Tallest Mookie.

Tallest Mookie nodded "Charge all weapons." He ordered.

* * *

 **(Back with Tak…)**

"Gaz their weapons are coming on line." Tak advised.

"I see them." Gaz answered and fired once more this time hitting one of the enemy fighters.

The pinkish ship exploded on impact, it was a clear message that they were not playing around, but they hardly had any fighters to back it up.

"Damn where are those rebels?" Zim growled. The Massive could take them all out with one hit of their Mega Awesome Cannon, which was now charged up to 80%.

Dib could see the blast of that cannon as it built up in volume. A red light that when prompted would shoot out towards them and end their lives in seconds.

Skoodge was right they were all dead.

* * *

 **(Back on the Massive…)**

"Sir the Weapons are nearly charged." A soldier reported.

"Aim." Emperor Nax said voice not wavering in the slightest.

"Don't tell me you plan to kill him." Tallest Mookie actually looks stunned. "He is after all you're only surviving heir."

"He's defective." Emperor Nax said bluntly. "I'll get a new one."

"You heard him." Tallest Mookie declared. "Fire!"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

Until then this is Emily signing off :)


	7. End of The Line

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Last flashback Chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz...)**

 **[7 years ago]**

Everything was wrong, so very wrong indeed.

Gaz dodged the oncoming spear as she ran down the corridor towards the escape pod. She wasn't going to make it, and the realization made her legs feel like led. However, the monster's sudden screech of rage forced her on ward.

Mook the Mancar, son of Leach had been suspicious of them from the beginning, and unannounced to Gaz and Tak the elder son had stayed on the ship in order to catch them in the act.

And catch them he did, and was most certainly not happy about it!

The current chaos had happened moments after Tak had removed her Mancar disguise, an angry Mook raced into the ship's bridge and attacked without warning. He struck for Tak first probably seeing her as the only threat.

Tak had barely managed to dodge the deathly blow, but the monster reacted with lightning speed and was on her in seconds. His Spear was up and ready to cut her down, only being stopped by Tak as she struggled to keep the blade at bay.

Gaz of course acted without thinking, it was like her mind had gone on auto pilot, and she pulled a blaster of some kind off the weapons rack and fired.

The attack came as a complete surprise to Mook and hit him dead on.

Gaz could only assume that the Mancar thought she was Tak's prisoner which would explain why he had ignored her before.

Well he sure wasn't ignoring her now.

To her astonishment the beast got back up with littler effort at all and charged.

And that was when the running had begun.

She didn't even stop to glace at Tak, however she was sure the Irken Female was using this time to form a plan.

Yes, she was bait, and if Gaz was being honest with herself the thought did make her breath grow short and weak. She knew Tak wouldn't let anything happen to her if she could help it, but from the way the monster effortlessly took her down moments ago it was obvious that she couldn't.

Gaz could only imagine what would happen if she never made it home. It would be a disaster! Dad would blame Dib, and Dib would blame Dad, and then the two would refuse to speak to each other ever again.

In short her disappearance would tear her family apart, and it was barely holding together as it is.

Yes, Gaz was the glue that kept them all together, she was the rock, the foundation of this family, and she had to make it home!

It is this though alone that keeps her led like legs going as she continued to race down the corridor and towards the escape pod. If she could make it she was sure she'd be safe, however Tak had other plans for that escape pod.

The question was should she bother convincing Gaz or just go for it.

She decided just to go for it, after all Mook didn't show any signs of slowing down; meaning there was no time to explain. Gaz would just have to trust her.

What happened next completely floored Gaz, one moment she was running, the next Tak came out of nowhere and kicked her into an empty room.

"Tak what are you doing?" Gaz asked, but didn't get an answer.

"Stay here!" Tak ordered before slamming the door shut and sealing close with a blowtorch like tool from her PAK.

"TAK what's going ON?" Gaz screamed pounding on the door.

"You're in the way!" Tak answered and then she was gone.

Gaz kicked the door in frustration. Why was Tak doing this? She thought they were a team! Gaz looked around the room she was in and realized that it must have been the surveillance room since monitors of video freed from around the ship laid before her.

She watched as Tak came into view, she was running towards the escape pods, and just like that Gaz's blood ran cold. Was she leaving her on this ship to be at the mercy of the beast?

No Tak wouldn't, she couldn't.

And yet Gaz could think of no other reason why the Irken female would be heading that way.

 _'Did today mean nothing to her'_ Gaz thought. _'Did everything we went through so far mean so little to her that she could just leave?'_

 _'Isn't that what you were just about to do?'_ A voice in the back of her head thought.

It was!

Gaz had been going to the escape pods thinking if she could just make it to one she'd be safe.

She was planning on leaving Tak, and now Tak was returning the favor, or so she thought.

Tak, however had other plans, she lead Mook down to the escape pods and opened the first one she saw. She only had seconds to prepare since Mook was not far behind, but in the end it was all the time she needed.

She turned on her cloaking device and threw a small spear into the pod. Seconds later a hologram of Tak appeared from the spear. The trap was set, and Mook fell for it instantly.

He races up to the pod, sees what he thinks is the target inside and steps halfway in.

Tak wastes no time and kicks him the rest of the way in the pod's doors close behind him automatically, and Tak races over to the controls.

The Monster pounds loudly on the door trying to force his way out, but it's locked tight. However, he managed to make several dents before Tak can reach the controls.

She thimbles with the touch screen and presses Pod #1 she then punches the word Purge!

The Pod containing their unwelcomed guest is thrown out into space in a matter of seconds, and Tak breathes a sigh of relief.

Gaz blinks in surprise, Tak wasn't trying to leave her at all, she was setting a trap and Gaz was just in the way. She watches as the Irken female makes her way back to the room and forces the sealed door open with her PAK arms.

"Sorry." Tak said as the door opened. "I need to make sure he couldn't get in."

Gaz was speechless, and it showed.

"What's wrong?" Tak asked.

"I…I was going to leave you." Gaz admitted.

"I know." Tak mused

"So why didn't you leave me?" Gaz asked.

"Well I'm obviously a very forgiving Duck beast Girl." Tak teased. "You however are unworthy to be my follower."

"Oh please Duck beast Girl." Gaz said. "You wouldn't have last five minutes without me."

That much was true, but Tak wasn't about to admit it. "Let's just head back already." She advised leading them back towards the bridge. "The sooner we get you home the better."

Gaz nodded, and allowed Tak to lead her on.

* * *

 **(A few Days later…)**

She'd never thought she'd be happy to be in the smog covered streets of her home town again, and yet she could actually feel her heart skip a beat as it came into view.

It had just started to snow, however the town was already covered in the stuff.

Silence filled the bridge as the ship touched down, it didn't last long.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Gaz asked hopefully.

Tak shook her head. "It's better this way."

"Is it?" Gaz asked, though she expected no answer.

She didn't get one and after a few moments of silence she moved to leave. "If you ever get tired of it." She said. "You know where to find me."

And with that she walk off the ship and out of Tak's life forever.

Tak was almost temped to race after her, but she forced herself to take off back out into space and towards Dirt.

 _'Things are better this way.'_ She reminded herself, as she continued on, never bothering to look back.

Gaz on the other hand watched her leave, and stayed there even after she was gone. Finally she forced herself to turn towards home. The walk was short, and just as she expected Dib was still messing with that stupid ship.

He probably had no idea she was even gone.

He didn't, in fact he didn't even look up from his work as she walked past.

"Hey doofus where's dad?" Gaz asked.

"Out." Dib answered.

"Still working on that ship?" She went on.

"Yep." Dib answered.

"Anyone come looking for me?"

"No, I thought you were upstairs playing your stupid games." Dib said, still not looking up from his work.

Gaz shook her head. "Idiot." She said before heading inside.

"What?" Dib shouted. No Answer. "Great now what did I do?" He asked.

"Nothing you idiot." Gaz shouted from inside. "Now finish your stupid ship!"

"It's not stupid!" Dib yelled and got back to work. "Stupid Gaz, doesn't she see the fate of the world depends on this thing!"

Gaz shook her head, she was missing Tak already and she hadn't been home for more than five minutes.

 _'Well with any luck Fate will bring her back.'_ She thought as she pulled out her game slave.

Not knowing that one day Tak would return, and luck would have nothing to do with it!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

Until then this is Emily signing off :)


	8. Deploy Droids

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** So here's a nice long chapter for you guys! I pan to finish typing this story this weekend. After that I will post it weekly until it is done. I know it took a long time to finish the end of this series, but I thank you all for sticking with me.

Thanks for reading And please review!

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

 **[Present Day]**

Death…

He had never thought it would come like this. Okay, that was a total lie Zim often dreamed his death would come from a battle such as this. However, the problem was you could barely call it a battle.

At that very moment he, Dib, Tak and Skoodge were just above Earth's atmosphere standing off against the entire Armada. Zim watched as the Massive powered up their superweapon; to knock them out in one clean blast.

Of course Gaz tried to counter it, but the massive had raised its shields defending them from the blast of Earth's satellite weapons.

The Massive's Super weapon was already charged up to 80% and still no one had come to their aid, and Zim was starting to regret not getting the Earth's authorities involved. Did he honestly think that they could silence an Irken invasion while keeping the populist unaware of the impending threat?

He should have known better than to count on the Resisty's crew, they spoke of greatness, and perhaps they were. But to believe that they would help a planet that would harbor an Irken as one of their own…he should have known better.

No one in their right mind would back an Irken up! He was a member of a race of monsters, he destroyed homes, planets, and lives. Who would believe that he was there to save them? Who would believe that a selfish, prideful, Irken Scum was capable of doing anything good for anyone. They looked after their own interest, and in a way that was exactly what Zim was doing.

He loved Dib, and because of that he was interested in protecting what was precious to his mate; such as mankind and their home. So in reality Zim had not changed, he was like all Irkens; he wanted what was best for him!

"I'm sorry Dib." He managed to say as the Superweapon fired.

Dib wanted to say something romantic like, _'I Love you.'_ Or _'At least we tried.'_ However, he found himself too choked up to say much of anything at all. Here he was the defender if Earth standing before an Army of Irkens, and he was powerless to save them. All those years of declaring victory for Earth. All those years fighting Zim for mankind, all those years pushing himself away from family, and possible friends. And for what?

Nothing!

Dib couldn't save anyone, heck he couldn't even save himself. How many times Gaz had come to his rescue? How many times did Zim himself help him defeat a common enemy for the greater good? Too many times to count.

The truth was Dib was no hero. He wasn't some defender of Earth, he was a child who had gotten in way over his head.

"Tak it's gonna be okay." Gaz assured her.

Tak set her jaw, ready for impact. She knew she feel nothing, that it would be over quickly for her. But Gaz…Gaz would have to suffer losing her for a second time. However, this time would be more permanent. Death was absolute, it wasn't a long trip back home; no it was an endless journey into whatever laid beyond the life she knew.

She thought about her life, and how she wasted so much valuable time plotting her revenge on Zim and trying to please leaders that would never be satisfied. "I've wasted everything." She realized out loud. "I should have never left you."

Gaz wanted to be encouraging, but her attacks were having no effect. She wanted to be strong, but found her limbs feeling like noodles. "And I shouldn't have let you convince me to stay here." She managed to mutter just loud enough for Tak to hear.

 _'And I shouldn't have made you.'_ Tak wanted to add, but a part of her was glad that Gaz just might get away, maybe she could launch a counter attack, and succeed where they had failed.

It was a nice thought.

Skoodge however was not having these nice thoughts. If anything he was starting to regret warning Zim in the first place. If he had stayed on the Massive he would be safe, and out of harm's way. He would be in the clear, on the winning side, but could live with himself?

Could he live knowing a friend was in need? Knowing they were about to die, and he did nothing! No! He decided. He couldn't live that way, Zim had always had his back, always treated him as an equal. Their friendship should have never happened!

Yes, that's what he should regret. Skoodge had told Zim what it was like for the none-royals. Zim wanted to be a normal Irken because Skoodge had told him how amazing it was to fight for you people and be a part of the great expansion of the Irken race. A life that sounded so much more appealing than sitting on a throne listening to lectures all day, and taking credit for conquering worlds you had no part in.

Yes, in short this whole mess was all his fault.

"I'm Sorry I filled your head with stupid ideas." He finally said.

Zim smiled. "I'm glad you did."

It was his last words, or it would have been had the superweapon hit its target. However, as the weapon fired it bounced off some invisible force just seconds before reaching them.

"Wait what?" Zim asked confused.

"Mind if we cut in?" A new voice asked.

Dib gasped as several ships appeared around them, ships of all kind with no two being alike. They had all been cloaked around then this entire time. Their shields working as a wall between them and the Superweapon's blast.

Lard Nar smiled as his own ship came into view beside Zim. "Sorry I'm afraid we got lost." He lied.

Zim scoffed. "Lost! Lies! You were waiting to see if this was a trap!" He shouted accusingly.

"Can you blame us?" Prisoner #777 had also stowed away from Dirt to join the fight. "Can't be too careful when Irkens are involved." He pointed out.

* * *

 **(Aboard the Massive)**

"Sir more ships have joined the fight." A soldier from the controls reported to Tallest Mookie.

"I can see that!" Tallest Mookie hissed.

"I told you." Emperor Nax mused. "His methods are never ideal."

"But why make themselves look wide open?" Tallest Mookie asked.

"To settle us into a false sense of security." Emperor Nax guess. "Perhaps he wanted to measure the true strength of the Massive's new Supper weapon." He shrugged. "There is no telling with that one."

"So we can't predict his next move?" Tallest Mookie asked.

"Not his next." Emperor Nax agreed. "But we know his target is me." He assured him. "He'll ultimately look for a way to board the Massive."

"Get through our shields?" Tallest Mookie scoffed. "Nothing organic can pass through without being shredded into bits."

"Nothing Organic?" Emperor Nax mused. "You don't say?"

* * *

 **(Back with Zim…)**

"So what's the plan?" Lard Nar asked. "You do have a plan don't you."

"Get us close." Zim instructed. "Tak, Skoodge, Dib your boarding the Massive with me." He decided. "They'll have every soldier on board between us and Nax."

"Understood." Skoodge answered.

"Just remember my father is mine to deal with." Zim reminded them.

"Fine." Tak agreed. "But I'm taking out the new Tallest and claiming what's mine." She declared.

"Well I would hope you'd plan to earn it." Zim teased. He then grew serious. "Dib stay close to me." He advised.

Dib smiled, he knew Zim would want him close so he wouldn't get hurt, but he was still happy to hear that Zim was smart enough not to go in alone.

"You do realize anything organic will be turned into ground beef if you try to go through the shields." Lard Nar informed them.

"I know." Zim said. "Luckily one member of the team is made of garbage."

"You don't mean." Dib began.

"Yes Dib it's our only option." Zim said eyeing Gir knowingly.

"He'll ruin everything!" Skoodge shouted. "No offense." He added softer.

"No I think Zim is right." Tak said surprising them all. "Gir just needs a little help staying focus." She smiled as she presses a button on her controls and suddenly her own Sir unit comes on line. "I brought Mimi along for extra fire power, together her and Gir should be able to slip in and disable the shields from the Missive."

"The control room within the core should be where the shields generator is." Skoodge reported. "Without the generator the Massive can't power up their shields.

"They might be able to dis arm the super weapon from there as well." Zim cut in looking over some blue prints. "If they can do that it will give the rest of you a fighting chance." He said to Lard Nar.

"We need you to keep them busy." Dib added. "Under no circumstances is anything allowed to reach the Earth's surface."

"Understood." Lard Nar said.

"Okay Gir." Zim looked to his companion and gathered all the patience he could muster. "You remember Mimi right?" He asked hopefully.

"Mimi?" Gir asked, and then he squealed. "I love Mimi, she my best friend."

"He loves her?" Tak asked confused.

"Yes after our little escapade he dressed like a cat for months." Zim informed her. "It was annoying."

Tak chuckled. "I actually would have enjoyed your suffering."

"Guys now is hardly the time." Dib pointed out.

Zim nodded, remembering the task at hand. "Gir you and Mimi are going to sneak aboard the massive." He informed him. "You will follow Mimi, AND YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!" he tried to make the last part sound as clear and important as possible. "Do you understand?"

"Yes my Irken Lord!" Gir saluted and then shouted. "MIMI!" at the top of his lings.

Zim groaned, despite himself.

"We're doomed." Skoodge muttered.

"Gir focus." Zim advised. "Do this for…Dib."

"For me?" Dib asked.

"Yes if we don't win Dib can't have more of your delicious waffles." Zim revealed.

"No waffles?" Gir asked stunned.

"Not one." Zim said seriously.

Gir's eyes grew red with determination. "For the waffles!" He declared.

Zim smiled, he was ready. "Alright boys assume formation, Tak shoot Mimi out of your ship's cannons and I'll do the same with Gir. Aim as close to the massive as possible."

"Understood." Tak said. She knew aiming for the massive openly would be next to impossible. No doubt Emperor Nax would expect them to us their Sirs to get inside and lower the shields. The ships surrounding the Massive would block any clear shot, and destroy any Sir unit they see.

That's why Zim wanted to shoot them off from the cannons. This way the Sir units will be mistaken as weapon fire and not invaders. This would throw the Massive's fighters off guard and Give the Sirs a head start.

"Alright everyone know the plan?" Zim asked.

They all nodded.

Zim's eyes narrowed. "Let's do this." He ordered, then he turned to Gir. "Gir into the cannon." He ordered. "We're playing cannon ball."

"Cannon ball!" Gir said happily. "I love that game." He cried. "I love that game so much."

"Gir the waffles." Zim reminded him.

Gir grew serious again. "Cannon ball for the waffles." He said loading himself up into the cannon.

"Gir is ready for launch." Zim reported as Lard Nar's troops started to scramble.

"Mimi is ready." Tak soon followed.

"Alright everyone." Lard Nar said. "We need to make an opening for Zim and Tak to fire their Sir's at the Massive."

"Yes Sir." Several voices answered.

* * *

 **(Aboard the Massive)**

"Scramble the fighters." Tallest Mookie ordered. "Don't let a single shot get anywhere near this ship!"

The soldiers at the controls typed in the order, and then just like that the Irken fighters began to scramble.

"Our numbers look evenly matched." Emperor Nax mused. "The Resisty has grown since I last saw it."

"Many prisoners have been reported missing on Vort and Dirt Sir." A soldier reported.

"So they escaped and came to die." Tallest Mookie laughed. "Good less to scum to feed."

"Less scum to work." Emperor Nax corrected him. The fool wasn't aware of anything, he was as naive as it comes to war. Which only proved Zim's point. The nobles had no idea what war was really like. They just took credit for all the work those beneath them produced.

Tallest Mookie was not taking in to account that an evenly matched war could go both in their favor as much as the enemy. Not to mention together the Resisty's ships created a large force field that Zim and his team could hide behind while they waited for their chance to board the Massive.

In short Zim's plan was brilliant and well thought out.

"It's a shame you couldn't kill him." Emperor Nax mused. "You would have made an excellent Emperor."

Yes, Zim would have led Irk on his own ideas, putting himself at the front of every war. However, he had already proven that a proactive Nobel was far more effective than a Nobel like Tallest Mookie who was green to war!

Still, it was far too late now. Zim had made his stand, and had chosen his side. And as much as Emperor Nax wanted to hate Dib, he found that he could not. For Dib was the reason why his son was finally reclaimed his birth right.

Had Dib been Vortian or some other species Earth would mean nothing to Zim. Zim was only taking the throne now in order to preserve Dib's home world. And this is why Emperor Nax could not find it in himself to hate the boy. For Dib and Dib alone was the reason why Zim was finally taking his role as the heir of Irk seriously.

Emperor Nax smiled, with Zim fighting for his mate and his people this war could really go either way. Nax had often heard how the drive to defend and protect ones mate could make even the weakest Irken mighty.

It was a strange feeling to realize that he could actually lose after all his time.

Tallest Mookie however, offered not a moment of pause before he gave his next order. "Attack!"

* * *

 **(Back with Dib)**

The chaos exploded around him within seconds, and just as Zim said the battle was short.

The Irken Fighters moved in and fired their cannons, however they never reached him.

The Resisty's ships were ahead of him, their shields working together to protect him and the other's. All but Zim and Tak who were about to leave the safety of those shields in order to send their Sirs off to their mission.

"Zim be careful." Dib said, fear threatened to choke him up.

Zim smiled. "I'll be back before you know it."

Dib nodded remembering that battles with Irk only last five minutes.

It was the longest five minutes of his life, he watched helplessly as Zim and Tak launched into the massive scramble of ships. He swear the enemy knew which ones to target, because before long Zim was weaving and dodging enemy fire.

Lard Nar luckily had his back, firing down anything that got too close. The Irken fighters had shield s of their own but there's were not as effective as their enemies. The Irken Fighter shields could only protect either the front or the back of the ship at any given time.

So all the Resisty's had to do was box in the enemy fighter and fire, and at least one would make the kill.

The tactic work and Emperor Nax soon sees another advantage that their enemies had never had before. The Resisty's now had Irken soldiers on their side. Zim, Skoodge and Tak knew how the armada did battle. They knew every move before it was to be made, because each of them once fought among their fellow Irkens during operation Impending Doom 1.

"They're predicting our every move!" Tallest Mookie realized a little too late.

Zim and Tak lock their cannons on the target and Fire!

Dib watched as Gir and Mimi were launched like missiles towards the massive.

Neither made their mark.

Mimi landed on an enemy fighter in battle ready stance, the Massive sees here and fires. However, Mimi jumps out of the way onto a new fighter, and the enemy takes out its own fighter.

Dib smiles as he notices Mimi's strategy. She lands on an enemy fighter and waits to target and then she moves on to the next, getting closer and closer to the massive as she goes. It works, and soon the Irken Fighters are busier aiming for each other than their enemies.

Gir on the other had has a different approach in mind, one worthy enough to be considered one of the many stunts Zim would likely pull off. He lands on an enemy fighter and punches his way into the cockpit where he knocks out the pilot and crashes the ship into the Massive.

He passes through the shield unharmed and abandons ship just before it makes impact with the Massive's exterior.

"How did you sack of trash get there first?" Tak complained as she and Zim made it back behind the safety of the Resisty fleet.

"Easy Gir doesn't waste time with strategy." Zim boasted.

However, as lengthy as Mimi's strategy is in the end it works and soon she jumps through the Missive's shields and lands beside Gir.

"Hi Mimi!" Gir shouted.

Mimi salutes him and takes the lead, the droids needed to find way inside without giving their position away.

Gir scans the ship around them for a weak spot and finds what he is looking for. "Snacks!" he points at the area of the ship where the snacks are stored.

Mimi shakes her head. "No snacks." She warned, "Must focus." She reminded him searching for an entry point.

Gir growled and stomped his foot. "No Snacks!" He insisted pointing at the spot he just scanned.

Mimi looks unsure, but scans the spot, and to her surprise she realizes it's a covered panel to an access shoot that would lead them into the snack storage compartment. From there they could use the air ducts to travel to the control room at the Core.

Mimi nods and uses her hands as magnets to force the metal panel open. Some snacks try to fall out, but Gir begins to eat them. Mimi is grateful, if one snack gets away and is seen by the enemy then they will catch on to their location. "Follow." She ordered Gir and jumped into the access shoot.

Gir salutes and obeys and soon the two jump down onto the floor of the snack storage unit.

"Air duct." Mimi Pointed at their next target.

Gir nodded and the two jump for it and force the vent open before climbing in.

"Phase one complete." Mimi reported to her master.

"They're in." Tak said.

Zim smiled. Yes the Sirs were in the Massive now all they had to do was keep the armada busy and wait.

For all hell to break lose!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

Until then this is Emily signing off :)


	9. Droids on A Mission

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** So here's a nice long chapter for you guys! I plan to finish typing this story this weekend. After that I will post it weekly until it is done. I know it took a long time to finish the end of this series, but I thank you all for sticking with me.

Thanks for reading And please review!

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

 **[Present Day]**

The anticipation was almost to great…almost!

"Keep their attention on us!" Zim ordered as he dove back into the surge of battle. He knew it was risky, throwing himself into harms way, but he knew the members of the Resisty could not be made to fight this war alone.

The goal was to distract the Armada in hopes that they would forget about the two Sirs that had now disappeared from their sight.

Dib was also in the fray, and handling himself quiet well all things considered. It was moments like this that Dib was thankful for the few space battled they had engaged in together. Of course, they had been nothing like this, still it was better than no experience at all. Dib swerved left as an enemy fighter locked on to his position.

The blast from enemy weapons barely miss him, but Dib is quick to recover he dives and flips his ship around and fires. It works like a charm, though Dib can't help but feel like his success is partial due to the fact that the enemy was greatly underestimating him. Yes, it was obvious that the enemy scourge did not see a human as a worthy pilot. However, they were learning quickly that Dib was no opponent to take lightly.

* * *

 **(Back on the Massive…)**

"How are you idiot's missing him!" Tallest Mookie screamed.

"It would appear the Dib is an exceptional pilot." A soldier said.

"Of course, he is." Emperor Nax said as if it should have been obvious. "An Irken's Mate must match them step for step. Zim would not be interested in a mate wow could not keep up with him on the battle field. "

"I don't care how good he is I want him dead!" Tallest Mookie demanded.

"Calm down and think fool!" Emperor Nax lectured. "It's obviously a distraction."

"A distraction from what?" Tallest Mookie asked.

Emperor Nax sighed, perhaps choosing a Nobel as Tallest was not the wises of decisions. After all, Tallest Mookie was stupid in the ways of war. He laughed. "I hate it when that bat proves me wrong."

"What do you mean?" Tallest Mookie asked as clueless as ever.

Emperor Nax shook his head. "Due tell me?" He said. "Where do you think those drones went?"

"The Sirs!" Tallest Mookie exclaimed, as if it suddenly clicked.

"They're most likely already aboard." Emperor Nax answered his own question. "Clever Son." He admitted.

"Find them!" Tallest Mookie ordered several soldiers, who hurried to do just that.

However, Emperor Nax doubted they would be found, and if so, the soldier most certainly would not be victorious. No, it was very obvious that Zim would make it on this ship, and why not? Zim had been an Irken solder for over a hundred years. He knew their methods, their strengths, and their flaws.

Emperor Nax squared his shoulders, his body preparing for the upcoming battle. Zim could always beat his brother easily when sparing. However, Zim had never once beaten his father, Emperor Nax of course, wanted them to be able to defend themselves against his enemies, both foreign and domestic. Yes, it was not unheard of for another Nobel to try and kill him or his heirs.

So, in short self-defense was necessary.

However, he never thought he would one day use it against Zim. True it was costumery for the son to kill his father, it was after all, the Irken way. And yet, Zim had made it clear along time ago that he didn't want the throne. He wanted to make a name for himself, and all things considered the boy was making quiet a name indeed.

Boy, the word didn't feel right in his head. Yes, surely, he son had matured beyond the limits of a mere child. Yes, there was no denying it now; Zim was a man, and had been for some time. He was ready to lead his people, and Emperor Nax had no doubt that he would execute the role as emperor perfectly.

Yes, leaving was perhaps the best thing Zim could have ever done for himself, and it only too unit for his father to realize the truth.

And the truth was simple: He wasn't going to win this war.

A new era of Irk had begun this day, and Nax would not live to see it's end.

The realization should have frightened him, and had he been a lowly swine like Mookie it just might. Instead Emperor Nax found himself full of pride, this was how a royal was supposed to feel in his last moments of ruling. Every Irken Emperor knew that one day their heir would end them and take their place. He remembered the day that he had done so, his father cursed him with his last breath. He said he was not fit to be king, that Irk would fall due to his carelessness.

It would appear that he was right.

And yet, Nax could feel not bitterness, for unlike himself; Zim was ready to be king. He had gone beyond what any normal Noble would due, he had lived among his people, fought with them, saw the world threw their eyes. He had a since of understanding for Irk that none of the other Nobles would ever know. And then to everyone's surprise he didn't stop there.

Next, he lived among the enemy, and saw the suffering his people caused. He saw just how destructive Irk had gotten. Yes, they were fools to think they could rule it all. Greedy and set in their ways, And now Zim was going to remold them into a new image, and Emperor Nax just knew that they would be great.

He smiled, all in all he knew he couldn't have asked for a better heir.

However, that didn't mean he was going to go easy on him. No, Zim would have to force the throne from him. It was after all the Irken way.

"Why are you smiling?" Tallest Mookie asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"No reason." Emperor Nax assured him. "No reason at all."

* * *

 **(Back with Mimi and Gir…)**

They were close now, Mimi was sure of it.

However, to Gir the maze of airducts looked the same to him and the threat of boredom was already sinking in. Gir wasn't very reasonable when he was bored, heck he was barely reasonable when he was entertained.

Mimi knew this and did her best to navigate the maze quickly. The soldiers below them in the Halls of the Massive had become more active now and she could only assume that this meant their presents was now known. Their target maybe well-guarded now, still the two had their orders and would press forward all the same.

"This way." She whispered to Gir taking a left.

"I see Dancing lights." Gir suddenly said.

Mimi shook her head, stupid robot there was no, she froze just seconds before passing the red light. "Sensing beams." Mimi whispered.

"I told you." Gir said. "The dancing lights!"

"Shhh." Mimi warned. "Gir quiet."

Gir giggled. "Are we gonna go dancing now?"

Mimi rolled her eyes as Gir gave her that goofy smile of his. She tried to ignore him and focus on the task at hand. Just pass the sensor beams was the vent to the control room. They just needed to get pass this and they would be in.

"Let's play limbo." Gir suggested.

"Limbo?" Mimi asked confused.

Gir squeezed passed her, obviously eager to demonstrate. His master Zim had taught him many games, of course Gir has no idea that these games are really a way of teaching Gir to be less defective during a mission. Gir's drive to win a game and receive a reward is so strong that he's actually beginning to contribute to a mission's success. In fact, changing Gir's Mind set had been one of the big factors that started making Zim a harder opponet for Dib to keep up with. Without Gir messing up his schemes Zim actually had heighten his chances of winning, and Dib had to scramble to keep up.

Mimi watched as Gir lowers his body until it's below the sensor beams, and then he shimmy's under them. She watches in amazement as he gets past them with ease, no alarms are triggered. And this act causes Mimi to realize something her master never noticed before. Gir was many things, Crazy? Yes! Mentally insane? Most defiantly, An annoyance? Without a doubt! However, if there was one-word Gir was not that her master often used was the word stupid.

Gir was not stupid, he was a deranged Sir unit who saw the world around him in a different way. And his master had picked up on this and found a way to work this into his favor.

"Now you try." He told Mimi.

Mimi does hesitate, but instead copies his previous moves with ease, and in seconds they are both clear of the danger.

"That was fun, now let's play another game." Gir insisted.

Mimi stopped thinking for a moment, there weren't any earth games in her programing, but she assumed it didn't matter. If she called it a games Gir would most likely follow her example. "Let's play Mimi says." She suggested.

Gir nodded vigorously. He knew this game, though master called it Master says, and Mary called it Dib says. It was one of his favorite games, though he did get confused on who he should listen to more when the two would use it in battle.

"Mimi says follow me!" Mimi whispered, trying to sound up beat and playful. It feels off to her though play was not in her programing.

Gir followed Mimi as she opened up the vent to the control room and jumped down to the floor.

There were no guards in view, but Mimi could hear them close by. The control room was a large room filled with control panels and large metal support column, blocking them from the soldier's view.

"Mimi says stay and cause lots of noise!" She ordered, and ran.

Noise? Now that's something Gir could do.

"Hi I'm Gir!" He screamed. "Look at me I'm a distraction!"

Mimi shook her head, could the moron be more obvious? Still it was having the desired effect several soldiers came to see what was going on. She waited until all of them were surrounding Gir and then she used her hand as a saw to cut a hole around them.

"Watch me do this dance." Gir said, and began as he sang a little song. "Doom, doom, doomy, doom, doom."

"I think the poor thing is broken." One soldier said.

Mimi smiled as she finished carving the floor around them. Gir was doing so well now was time to see if he remembered what game they were playing. Using her voice modifier, she change her voice to sound like Tallest Mookie. "Fools he's the enemy Sir attack him."

All the soldier suddenly draw their weapons and Gir laughs.

"You sillies She didn't say Mimi says." He mused.

"Wait what?" A soldier asked.

"Mimi Says jump to me." Mimi chuckled.

"Okay!" Gir jumped just as the floor fell beneath the soldiers.

The soldiers scream, but there is no stopping their descent and soon they disappear into the void below.

"Good work Gir." Mimi praised as he landed beside her.

"That was fun." Gir said.

Mimi smiled, yes she supposed that was enjoyable. "Now Mimi says find shield generator."

Gir nodded and set to work searching the control room.

Mimi does the same, and it isn't long before they find it.

"I See it!" Gir exclaimed. "Now what."

"We need to make it useless." Mimi said.

"Then just unplug it." Gir said. "Duh!"

"They could plug it back in." Mimi reminded him.

"Then throw it in the hole!" Gir advised pointing to the hole the soldiers fell through moments before.

Mimi scanned the generator and did the math, the descend into the hole would damage the generator, but not beyond repair. Still by the time the soldiers below managed to get back up her and do repairs her master and Zim would already be aboard.

Besides if the generator was damaged too badly it could blow up the Massive.

Still Mimi went ahead and took a conductor unit out of the generator, without it even if they managed to get it back up here and fix any damage the fall made. Without this conductor the generator could not power the shield. "Gir Mimi says throw generator in hole."

"Okay!" Gir exclaimed, and with one big heave pulled the generator out of the locking mechanism n the floor and threw it across the room. It fell into the hole with a loud CLANK!

"Now we need to do the same to the Super weapon generator!" Mimi looked around for it and found it with ease. She takes a conductor from it before lifting it up and throwing it as well.

"Mimi, Report." Tak's voice said from her communicator.

"Mission complete." She reported.

"Yah we win!" Gir declared.

"Good work Gir." Zim's voice followed suit. "Both of you retreat back into the vents and keep an eye on the place." He ordered. "Under no circumstances are they allowed to get that weapon back online."

Mimi understood. If Tallest Mookie got too angry, he could turn the weapon on the Earth, and destroy it! "Mimi says hide, and attack enemies. Sir who takes out most enemy soldiers wins!"

Gir clapped happily and ran to find a place to hide.

Mimi did the same.

"Mimi says?" Tak asked Zim confused.

"Gir performs better if he thinks the mission is one big game." Zim explained. "Mimi must Have picked up on that."

"Well what ever they did it worked." Skoodge said. "Their weapons are now showing off-line readings."

"We have to move now." Dib advised. "They can only keep them down for so long.

"Alright Lard Nar you heard him." Zim said. "Get us close, we should be able to get in through the docking bay." He knew this because it was often left open for Irken soldiers to come in and refuel before going back into the fight.

"They'll be expecting that." Lard Nar warned.

"It's the only opening we have." Tak argued. "Besides I have a plan." She then spoke to her Sir. "Mimi find the gravity controls." She ordered. "When I give the signal, turn them off."

"Yes Master." Mimi Jumped into action.

"Alright everyone stay close to me." Zim ordered. "We're going in."

Dib's heart was pounding in his chest, this was it. Everything depending on them making it to the docking bay alive.

"Resistys form a circle around them, use your shield to protect them as much as possible." Lard Nar ordered.

Everyone got into position, but even with the added protection Zim knew this was going to be a close one. However, he didn't hesitate as he dived into the fray of Irken rage and firing weapons. The others, Dib, Tak and Skoodge followed his lead as they swerved and dived to avoid any shots that managed to get past the wall of shielded ships.

Finally, docking bay came into view, and by some miracle all four of them landed inside safely.

Or perhaps safely wasn't the word to use.

"Freeze." A voice said as they exited their ships.

Dib and the others turned to see an army of soldiers all pointing weapons at them.

Tak raised her hands as if to surrender, the others follow suit.

"That's it, nice and easy." The soldier who spoke before said.

Tak smiled. "Mimi now!"

There was a pause, and in seconds the gravity in the docking bay shut off.

Soldiers screamed as the vacuum of space pulled them out of the docking bay and into the awaiting abyss. Without the gravity nothing was stopping everything from being sucked out into space.

Zim however, who knew this was coming activated his boots magnetics before they docked. He grabbed Dib as he fly by. Tak and Skoodge have also activated their boots magnetic option.

"Remind me to upgrade my boots." Dib joked.

Zim laughed.

"Mimi activate Gravity." Tak ordered.

Mimi obeys.

"That was fun!" Gir declared as he fell back down face first.

"That's better." Dib said as he landed on his feet, silence greeted him. "You ready for this?" He asked Zim.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Zim answered and with that the four treaded deeper into enemy territory with only one thought mirroring in all their minds.

Today this war was ending, and only one side would reign victorious!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

Until then this is Emily signing off :)


	10. Closing In

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Okay guys we're almost done with this series! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

Death…

It was the end of all things, and yet it was woven into his destiny. Form the day he was born he had been told death would mark his path to victory. It was a victory he chose not to have, no Zim would not kill his father for he did not wish to have his throne. Of course, the same was often said when it came to Maz. Zim, had been completely fine with giving his brother the throne, however now things had changed.

Maz was dead, killed by his own hands, and Zim was once again cleaning up a mess that he himself had caused in the first place. Zim shook his head knowingly as he and the other's moved along the corridors of the Massive. Several soldiers blocked their path, but the only thing they did was slow them down.

Dib was surprised to see that his Irken comrades did not hesitate to injure a fellow Irken soldier. Zim showed no slowness in his stride as he plowed through them, not even bothering to look back to ensure that they had fallen. They were nothing but a distraction, a tool used to slow them down so that Emperor Nax could stall for time.

It was just like his father to do this, which is why Zim had expected it. The ex-invader fired his blaster at another oncoming soldier. If he had taken the time he might have recalled the poor saps name, however for obvious reasons he turned a blind eye. This was what he hated most about his people. That in order to climb up in the world you had knock down anything that got in your way, including another Irken.

Zim allowed himself to chance a look at his mate, naturally Dib was holding up his own. Sure the attack with the Spiders had shown he was rusty due to their long period of peace. However, the past few days of war had sharpen him like sword. Dib was now ready for everything, and still Zim could not stop worrying about his wellbeing. He had to make this end and quickly, and yet a part of him wanted it to never end.

Why?

Because a part of him knew what winning this war would mean. It would mean that Zim would be the new Emperor of Irk, and where would that leave him and Dib. Was it far to ask Dib to leave with him? To abandon everything he knew and love with no guarantee that they would ever come back?

Would the humans even want them back?

Probably not, sure they had done well so far on keeping the majority of the human race finding out what was going on. However, Zim knew that Professor Membrane had to tell at least the human ground forces that an attack was possible. After all if they failed Earth's own military defenses would be its last hope. And the chances of them allowing Irkens to land on Earth's precious soil once more, especially after this mess was slim to none.

Could Zim ask that Dib? To completely isolate himself from his own people for what every well could be the rest of his nature life span?

Dib could feel Zim's eyes on him, but he did not allow that to distract him from the mission. Years of fighting Zim had taught Dib how to handle any soldier that came his way. It was weird, he never notice how much he learn by having Zim as an enemy until he was forced to fight another Irken. He moved at a speed he didn't think possible, and executed moves that seemed to happen as if on instinct. And he could tell that his grace and flowing movement impressed the Irken soldiers around him.

Zim smiled, Dib was already proving to be the perfect mate, he fought like any capable Irken warrior and he was beginning to feel silly for worrying about the human at all. Had Dib not proven his worth time and time again already? Had he not stop his every scheme and foiled his every plan of conquest? And still, even after all they had been through together, Zim still had the audacity to doubt him.

Meanwhile, Tak was also holding her own in the battle. The four comrades had made it swiftly through the maze of the massive and were closing in on the main observation deck. It was there that the Tallest and their pilots would usually sit. No enemy had ever gotten this far on the Massive before which only went to prove how dangerous a rogue Irken really was.

The empire was actually going to lose, and strangely at the same time by losing it would gain so much more. A new leader, A new Tallest, and a fresh start in a new path; irk was about to be remolded before her very eyes and all she could think about was her.

Gaz…

It just now occurred to Tak that she may never see her again even if they won. If the massive landed back on Earth it could be seen as a declaration of war. There could be chaos and panic, such a realization was beginning to wear on her and now she was starting to regret leaving Gaz on Earth. She could remember how hurt Gaz looked when she was forced to stay behind, and for the first time ever Tak realizes that she may have indirectly insulted the human female.

By forcing Gaz to stay put she was implying that Gaz was not strong enough to fight alongside her. Which was not the case. Tak kicked herself mentally as she realized this all a little too late and yet at the same time she told herself that it was for the best. She couldn't possibly allow Gaz to leave with her, which is what the human female would insist on doing. And Tak would not let her leave behind everything she knew for her. Especially since the two of them was not entirely sure what they even had.

For Zim and Dib it was obvious, they were mates. But as Gaz had openly pointed out She and Tak were not that far I their relationship. It was still more of a friendship then anything close to something intimate and personal. And to ask Gaz to leave everything she knew just to find out if they could be more just wasn't fair. What if they left together only to figure out that they would never be more than friends? Gaz would have left home for nothing and would have no way to get back.

Sure there was a chance she could come back, but Tak could not predict how the rest of the Humans would react to this. Surely the Membrane family did not think they could keep this battle quiet from their entire planet. To do so would to leave them unprepared and vulnerable, Now that Professor Membrane could no longer deny the existence of aliens he'd have to tell the public of the pending threat.

To not do so would be leaving Earth unprepared for another potential attack by another more powerful race. And once Earth knew about aliens, well she doubted they'd be friendly; humans often acted hostile towards the new and unknown. Heck they had a problem with not being hostile towards other humans much less entire different species.

All and all it was best to leave Gaz on Earth and never look back, however just the mere thought of doing so left a hole in her chest. She remembered how painful it was to leave Gaz the first time when she returned to planet Dirt. How many times was she tempted to turn back?

Too many to count, and now she was about to do it again. The question was did she really have the strength to do so. Could she continue to live with the questions of "What if?" Could she go the rest of her days wondering what would have happened if she had given this thing between them a chance?

Skoodge dodged an oncoming blast of a plasma riffle and disarmed the soldier in on swift movement. They were almost to the main observation deck once through there they would reach the bridge where no doubt the Emperor and the Tallest were waiting. He couldn't believe this mission was already over, heck he couldn't even believe that they had gotten this far. And yet despite all the odds against them the four pressed forward like an unstoppable machine. It amazed him, they were actually going to overthrow the strongest and most feared emperor in the known universe.

Skoodge couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement as they pressed on ever deeper into the enemy's domain. He would be forever known as one of the few to change Irken history for years to come. It was a powerful feel especially since he had expected to be the first to die in their last battle. And yet against all odds the six who had started this war were now joined by hundreds of members of enslaved slaved races that all wanted the same thing.

Freedom!

Still, Skoodge wondered what would become of Irk once this War was over. If Zim freed all the enslaved races as he promised what would Irk do instead of concurring worlds? For as long as Skoodge can remember they had been invaders. What if they couldn't find a new niche? What would they do then? Skoodge shook the thought away as the entrance to the observation deck came into view. He had to have faith that Zim had a plan for them, and focus on the battle at hand.

They were so close now, and could not afford for his thought to waver. Zim and Tak needed him to pull his own weight and get them inside. For each of them had their own battle to win, one that could never begin if Skoodge and Dib could not help them get through that door.

The last soldier in their path fell and the four comrades stopped at the entrance to the observation deck to catch their breath. No doubt all hell would break lose the moment they opened this door.

"This is it." Zim rasped. The fight here had winded him slightly. Of course, that was the point; by tiring himself out Zim was at a disadvantage in his fight with his father. A strategy that only proved just how unfair his father's methods were. Still, Zim was use to impossible odds fighting Dib for all these years had given him an endurance he had never thought possible. He could only hope this endurance would be enough to see him through. "Skoodge you and Dib clear us a Path to the Bridge and shut down the command center."

Skoodge and Dib nodded.

"Once the command center goes dark Lard Nar and his fighters can finish their fight with little to no effort." Tak added.

"You just have to hold out long enough for me to finish my father." Zim continued. "Once he's gone this war is over."

"Alright let's do this." Skoodge said, trying not to lose his nerve.

"Zim…" Dib whispered.

Their eyes met for a moment and then the moment was gone replace by a look of determination.

"Good luck." Dib finally manage to say.

Zim smiled. "You too."

And with that the doors opened and chaos ensued…

* * *

 **(Back with Gir and Mimi…)**

This was perhaps the most fun Gir had ever had…

At the moment he and Mimi were head to head in a contest of stealth and wits. Several Irken soldiers had tried and failed to bring both the shield generator and the super weapon back on line. And they failed because Gir and Mimi would attack them the second they got to close to completing their work.

On their first attempt a few Irken technicians had managed to heave the heavy generator back into the control room where they began their repairs. However, Mimi had not let them get far before she ordered the attack. Within seconds Gir and Mimi were taking down the Irken techs each eager to defeat more than the other.

"I defeat 3!" Gir declared proudly. "Praise me!"

Mimi laughed, Gir was actually kind of fun, sure his methods were ludicrous at best but she had to admit turning everything into a game or a challenge did make a fight more interesting. "Good work Gir!" She praised. "But I got 4." She bragged.

"Aw you so much smarter than me." He cooed. "Mimi wins!" he declared.

"Now on to round 2." Mimi advised.

Gir nodded happily and ran off to his next hiding spot.

The mission went like that over and over again, each time a group of technicians came in they'd pick up where the last team left off. After a while a few soldiers started to join them in hopes of keeping the bots at bay as they completed their work. However, their efforts were in vain, because Mimi still had the power conductor for both the shield and super weapon. Of course, the enemy wouldn't figure that out until they completed one of them.

A task Gir would not allow them to complete. Every time the enemy got close Gir would swoop in out of nowhere and rip the generator or super weapon from the floor and throw it down the hole all over again. A task that the Sir unit had declared "Bonus points" however, it was obvious that the Sir unit simply thought it was funny to ruin all of their hard work.

Within the hour the two Sir units were all tied up in points and itching to settle the final score.

"You'd think they'd give up." Mimi said as she watched more soldiers enter the control room.

"No techys." Gir pointed out. "How they gonna fix the machines with no Techys?"

"I think they want to get rid of us first." Mimi reasoned.

Gir frowned. "Aw man no more bonus points." He whined.

"Nope." Mimi said with a smile. "Just regular points."

"I had the mostest fun with you today." Gir told her before giving her a big hug.

Mimi allowed the hug to last for a second and then pulled away. "This looks like our last stand." She told him.

"Yah final round!" Gir cheered happily.

Mimi had to admit that she was equally as excited, but for other reasons. The Sir Unit was eager to get back to her master. It was her job to assist and protect Tak when needed, and to be away from her in the mist of battle made the droid feel a bit nervous.

"They'll be fine." Gir told her suddenly, as if he just read her mind. "Our masters are invincible!"

Mimi nodded, perhaps it was just his child likeness that was to blame, but she envied the fact the Gir seemed to have no trouble with being blindly confident in his own master's abilities. In fact Gir didn't seem to worry about Zim at all as if he just knew there was no way his master could possibly lose. To have that much faith in him, Mimi could not begin to comprehend. Every second she was away was another second Tak could be I trouble. It wasn't that she doubted her master's skills.

No Tak was one of the best even if the Tallest could never see it! However, Mimi could not help but fear for her survival. No one had ever defeated the Irken Emperor before, and while their team had gotten further than any one had ever done before. She couldn't help but fear the worst was yet to come.

"Let's finish the game and get back to our masters." Mimi insisted. Yes, surely Tallest Mookie would see this as a lost cause after this final battle. After all, as Gir had pointed out he didn't even bother to send any technicians.

"This Mookie is a terrible Tallest." Gir declared.

Mimi smiled. "My Tak will do much better." She assured him.

"I hope so cause this is sad." He said and then added. "Now let's destroy them all!"

Mimi nodded and in an instant the Sir units made their final stand…

* * *

 **(Back with Gaz…)**

She could not stand to wait any longer…

No now that the war above was in full swing her task on the ground was useless so without a word to her father she strapped herself into a fifth prototype fighter jet. This one was being created just in case Zim called for reinforcements.

 _'Well he's getting back up whether he likes it or not.'_ As she began the starting up sequence.

"Daughter please stay with me." Professor Membrane begged. He couldn't bear to have both of his children out of reach.

"Don't get soft on me now dad." Gaz warned and then softened. "I got to go, Tak needs me."

Professor Membrane sighed but nodded. "Just make sure your brother makes it home for dinner." He warned.

Gaz smiled. "Thanks dad."

Professor Membrane nodded and backed away and with one last fleeting glace at her father Gaz lifted off into space and towards the chaos above.

* * *

 **End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a commit (If you want!)

The next update will be soon! Until then this is Emily signing off :)


	11. Father and Son

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** Okay guys this is the second to last chapter. Please enjoy!

Thanks for reading and please review!

 **(Back with Zim...)**

This was perhaps the most defining moment of his entire life…

The Ex-invader Zim plowed through the main observation deck and his father's last remaining defenses with ease. Nothing could distract him from his goal, within moments he would defeat his father; or die trying.

Dib dodged a deadly blow as he kept up with Zim step for step as a truly worthy mate should. However, sweat dripped from his brow and his muscles screamed for release! Oh, how easy it would be to give in now, but he would not! Once they got through this last defense Zim and Tak would be on their own. Still Dib and Skoodge would be wise to neutralize the pilots and soldiers on the bridge.

Once this task was completed Dib and Skoodge could order all enemy Voots back to the Massive. The war outside would be over, leaving only Zim and Tak to finish off the remaining pieces of the enemy's army. Dib knew his support was very important to Zim, and because of this he carried on. Even as his muscles ached and his head pounded in pain keeping in perfect rhythm with the thundering of his own heartbeat.

' _It's almost over…'_ He told himself this over and over again, and the three words motivated his every strike. And why shouldn't it? After years of fighting Zim the greatest challenge of his young life was about to be over.

It was an almost bitter sweet feeling. What would they do once the Irken race was defeated? Dib couldn't even begin to fathom the answer. He had been fighting this war for so long, they all had, and now it was about to be over. So what did that leave them with?

Tak was unsure…

All her people ever knew was war, for as long as she could remember it fueled her peoples every decision. Their every move was based on an endless war effort, and now it would seem said war was almost over.

Irkens would no longer prey on the innocents of this galaxy or the next.

' _But if we are not invaders then what are we?'_

It was a troubling question to say the least, one that she was sure that not even Zim would have an answer to. However, it was an obvious question to address, after all they had been concurring worlds for so long.

Could they really learn to do anything else?

Skoodge dodged another blast from an oncoming plasma riffle and didn't even stop to catch his breath. He maybe a round and overweighed invader, but even he was made for war. The stout invader had no illusions of the battle ahead of him, still it was nice to see that at least his role was almost over.

Once he and Dib took over the pilot controls on the Bridge the war would be over, for him at least. He still couldn't believe they actually managed to get this far, no one in all of Irken history had ever managed to get this far. Which only went to show just how dangerous an Irken soldier really was.

With as little as three rogue soldiers the enemy was bringing the entire Irken Empire to its knees. And just as Zim said the fight would be over before it even began, wars with irk was always short, but never had the enemy been blessed with such an obvious upper hand.

The last soldier between them and the Bridge fell and the four stopped to catch their breath.

"Dib." Zim rasped. "Once you and Skoodge take over the controls instruct Gir and Mimi to retreat back to the bridge."

Dib nodded his breath still too ragged to give a proper answer. This was it, in a matter of moments it would all be over. And still there was one last question that had yet to be answer…

What about us?

Dib bit his lip, refusing to allow the question to exit his mouth. Zim could not afford a distraction now. And yet Dib could not help but wonder if winning this war would cause him to lose Zim forever.

No he couldn't bare that! Not when Dib had just got him back, the battle with Maz had caused him to nearly lose his mate forever. And now it would appear that once again his mate would be throwing himself in the line of danger. And this time it would be against his father, an individual who no doubt had twice his experience.

One who would also do anything but play fair.

Oh yes Zim was aware of the fact that Emperor Nax would most likely play dirty, and Tallest Mookie would do the same. Trickery and lies was all the Irken race ever knew, there was no honor when they fought. Not until today that is, when three Irken invaders decided to tip the scale and switch sides for the greater good.

And Zim truly believed this was for the better of all races, including Irk. Yes, the time of war and hardship was over. In a matter of moments a great peace that hadn't been felt for some time would erupt throughout the cosmos.

Yes, that much he was certain of…it was after the war that gave him pause. War had been a constant for too long now. Could they really believe it was all about to be over?

"Let's do this." Tak insisted loading plasma riffle for the last time. She was almost out of Ammo, after this she'd have to depend on her own two fist to overpower Tallest Mookie. She knew such a task was suicidal, but at the moment it looked to be unavoidable. Her only salvation was that the new Tallest was as green about fighting as any noble was. However, to hope for such an easy battle now was to invite failure.

"I'm ready." Dib finally managed to rasp.

"Me too." Skoodge forced out.

It is then that Tak understand that their chances are not looking good, they were all tiered and the enemies behind this door were full of energy with plenty of ammo to spare.

"Use your ammo wisely." Zim advised. "Make every shot count, we can't afford to slip up now."

' _Not when we've come so far'_

His three comrades nodded, and once more Zim feels the need to tell Dib how much he loves him. The ex-invader pushes the thought away, he would not say sappy things that will force Dib to choose him over his family. Besides Dib belonged on Earth with other humans, and Zim had no right to steal him away.

No right at all.

"Zim I-" Dib struggled for the words, he knew if he didn't say it now he'd probably never would. However, knowing this did not stop him from biting his tongue in denial, if he didn't say it now Dib may never get another chance. However, he knew that saying those three words would make Zim leaving real.

And Dib would do anything to pretend that it wasn't.

Zim nodded, the silence was understood, but he said nothing, and Tak was grateful. Was that selfish of her? Perhaps, but the last thing the Irken female needed was another reason to regret leaving Gaz on Earth's surface. Tak shook her head, she wanted her and Gaz to have what Zim and Dib did. Really! But such a relationship was proving to be anything but ideal.

Zim shook his head and narrowed his eyes, it was now or never. So with one final glance at Dib he burst through the doors of the Bridge with a loud war cry. His comrades were right behind him, this was it.

The final battle, and only one would be victorious!

 **(Back with Gaz…)**

Navigating through the storm of war had not been as easy as she had made herself believe. Than again perhaps next time Gaz would refrain from comparing real life battles to that of her video games.

' _This is no game.'_ She told herself as she dodged several more blast the enemy.

"Unidentified Fighter, this is Commander Lard Nar." A voice said over her Comms. "Identify yourself."

"This is Gaz membrane." Gaz answered. "I'm Zim's back up."

"I wasn't aware that reinforcements were called." Lard Nar looked unsure. The pilot in question was piloting the same craft as Zim and the others. Still the rebel wasn't keen on trusting this Gaz on those details alone.

"Well he's getting it whether he wants it or not." Gaz insisted. "We're too close to get big headed now."

Lard Nar knew she was right, Zim and the other three must be exhausted by now, and a fresh soldier could do them some good. "They should be on the bridge by now." He told her. "You'll never reach them in time if you enter the same way they did.'

"Then get me a better entry point to work with." Gaz ordered. "And fast."

Lard Nar took a moment to think of any possible options, she could enter the same way the droids had. The snack storage compartment would give her access to the air vents where she could enter the bridge undetected after a few quick turns. However, the droids had already use this access point, and the enemy maybe waiting for it to be used again.

The risk was too great, and yet it was her only option.

"Gir and Mimi used the snack storage compartment to gain access it's your only chance to get there in time." Lard Nar explained. "You'll have to ditch your vessel and latch on to the Massive's hold as close to the snack storage compartment as possible. Can you manage?"

"I'll need help getting closer." Gaz admitted. "But yeah I can manage."

Lard Nar nodded and The Resisty's ships formed around her their shields working together to protect her just as they had done for Zim and the other's. "Alright mates this here is the last one." He assured his followers. "Just get her in close and she'll do the rest."

Gaz tensed her muscles as she unbuckled herself from her seat, once she was close enough the cockpit would open and she would launch herself towards the Massive, once close enough her rocket boots should be able to propel her through the open snack storage compartment.

"Once you reach the snack storage compartment use the air ducts to travel safely to the bridge." Lard Nar said giving her his final instructions. "I'm sending you a blue print of the Massive's schematics now."

Gaz watched as said schematics appeared on her communicator, they seemed easy enough to follow so without much hesitation she said. "Got it."

Lard Nar nodded "Right we're getting close, are you in position?"

"Yes." Gaz said.

"Almost." Lard Nar aimed at several enemy ships and shot them down, Gaz would need all the advantage she could get. "Now!"

The cockpit opened within seconds and Gaz launched herself out into the unwelcoming vacuum of space. Battle raged all around her, but she barely had time to notice instead she used her rocket boots to propel ever closer to her target, and as the snack storage compartment came into view, she dove into it just in time to dodge an oncoming blast.

"Please tell me you made it." Lard Nar said sounding breathless.

"I'm in." Gaz reassured him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Lard Nar told her. "Now get to the others their strength will be fading soon."

Knowing that he was right Gaz wasted no time accessing the already open air duct towards her target. "Hold on Tak." She whispered. "I'm coming."

 **(Back with Emperor Nax…)**

He had not expected the three to still have enough in them to fight.

However, Nax watched as his son and his fellow rebels gain the upper hand rather easily. It was painfully obvious that no plans were made in case an enemy ever got this far. No, the Irken race was too full of themselves to think some lower life for could out due them.

But they had.

Sure Zim was leading them to victory, but without the Resisty and his human comrades his son would have never gotten this far. To think such inferior beings could come this close to beating him, well it did more than just wound his pride. In fact it almost obliterated it entirely.

Yes, such a pill was not an easy one to swallow for all it did was prove that Zim was right all along. That Emperor Nax should have taken a more active role in this war instead of just stealing another's credit.

Zim wasted none of his precious energy on the lower Irken's around him, instead he went straight for Nax, who to his surprise wasted no time hiding behind anyone. Such a gesture was subtle, but noted all the same. Without saying a single word a father had just told a son that he was worthy.

Zim had proven his right to challenge his father, and his actions today had shown he was ready to lead. No Irken Emperor could be more proud than Nax was at this very moment, his reluctant son was finally ready to take his place. Something that Nax had long ago given up hope on seeing in his life time, his first born was about to claim his birth right.

An age old dynasty would fall today, for this he was sure….

However, Emperor Nax did not plan to go easy on him, Zim had made it this far by the grit of his teeth and he would win the same way. Doing so would make him the kind of leader Irk deserved, more so than Nax ever was.

Zim watched his father's behavior with a look that could only describe confusion. He had not been ready for his father look at him with such pride. He expected Nax to be stubborn and deny him his right to claim the throne. Instead his father looked proud to stand before him now, his child was no longer a smeet, but a capable warrior.

Ready to claim what was rightfully his!

Mookie however, had an entirely opposite attitude towards Tak. "Ha!" He laughed. "You honestly think you can succeed me!" His tone dripped with ignorance and Zim was quick to point it out.

"You could have chosen better." He lectured his father as he aimed his blaster.

Nax produced a shield from his wrist gauntlets, deflecting the first attach with ease. "You already took the best choice."

Hearing this made Tak swell up with pride, despite her better judgment. Still, it was nice to know that even Emperor Nax was routing for her.

"She's bossy, and completely annoying." Zim spat. "I honestly don't know what I was thinking!"

Tak smiled seeing what Zim was doing in an instant, her hatred for him always drove her to victory. So naturally Zim gave her another reason to hate him, and it did wonders. Not that she needed it, it was obvious that Mookie had never been in any kind of battle to save his life.

' _And he calls himself an Irken!'_ She spat in obvious discuss.

Mookie notices it in an instant, and he is not pleased. "How dare you spat at me!" He hissed. "I am your superior and you will bow!" He dealt a blow of his own, and Tak is impressed with his form.

She dodges it, realizing the current Tallest is not as helpless as he seems. Sure he had no experience in war, but every noble knew how to fight. Self-defense was a must in their world especially when you are next in line for the throne. Or currently sitting in it.

Zim dodged as Nax delivered a blow of his own, it's well executed and despite Zim's quick reflexes the blade of his father's sword still manages to graze his cheek. Zim hissed as the cold metal made contact, his father was never one for guns, instead he favored laser swords. With this weapon he had the ability to lengthen or shorten the blade as he saw fit. A strategy that allowed him to fight both in close range and distance if he so chose.

It was an advantage that was hard to ignore, and Zim knew he'd have to change his approach if he ever wanted to get the upper hand.

Emperor Nax watched his son with great interest, when he was younger his eldest had a bad habit of allowing himself to get frustrated during when they sparred. Yes, Zim was easily frustrated in his youth. However, such a trait no longer seemed to plague him.

His father smiled. "War has served you well." He admitted.

"To bad you've realized that a little too late." Zim hissed.

"Don't get cocky." Nax warned. "You haven't won yet."

Zim barely has time to react as his father strikes once more, he manages to dodge but it's not as graceful as before. Which only served to prove his father's point!

"See too much pride can be your undoing." Nax lectured before moving in to attack once more.

Zim withheld a growl as he dodged once more, his movements flowed with grace this time. When he was younger Zim would always become enraged when his father tried to lecture him. Mostly because his lectures contradicted the very rules that Zim had a habit of breaking. However, now Zim understands.

The rules are supposed to be contradicting, because as a prince he was bounded by them and forced to follow them. However, a King would see them as what they really were, the opinion of his father. Zim was no longer a boy, and he did not have to follow his father's rules.

As Emperor to be he could make his own, and he had.

"You won't get under my skin like you use to!" He vowed he shoots again, and his father uses his shield once more. However, Zim expects this and drops kick him while his blade is no longer a threat. Zim hits the shield, but the force is strong enough to throw back, the force banging his wrist gauntlet into his lip.

Pink blood spills from his lip and for the first time Zim has made his father bleed.

Nax smiles. "You've come a long way." He admitted. "But you still have much to learn." He strikes than forcing Zim to dodge once more.

Meanwhile, a tiered Skoodge and Dib struggle to get the bridge under control, and it's not long before Skoodge can no longer keep up. He's thrown to the floor and he watches as a blaster is aimed at him, this was it he was about to die.

It happened in slow motion, suddenly something or someone fell from the air duct above and landed on his attacker. Knocking him out with one blow of her black baseball bat.

"GAZ!" Dib exclaimed before dodging another pilot.

"Though you could use some help." She said with a smile.

Tak's spooch swelled at the sight of her, it would appear they'd get to say good bye after all.

Mookie notices her distraction and strikes to kill!

"Tak!" Gaz screams seeing the blade of the laser sword as it swiped for her.

Tak reacted as if on instinct, she managed to side step and grab the handle, and in one swift motion she flipped the blade and shoved it into her attacker!

Mookie didn't even have time to process what had just happened, he gasped as Tak drove the blade deeper into him. And just like that he knows the cold hard truth.

He's finished!

"How is this possible?" Mookie rasped in disbelief as he fell to his knees, still holding the handle of the blade. "I'm superior."

"Obviously not." Tak hissed driving the blade in the rest of the way.

Mookie goes still before falling to his side on the floor, dead to the world.

Tak seemed to allow herself to breath for the first time.

She had won!

She allowed her eyes to meet with Gaz's.

Gaz smiled "I knew you'd win." She praised.

"I told you to stay!" Tak hissed angrily.

Gaz didn't even flinch. "Your welcome." She teased.

Dib stopped to catch his breath as the rest of the pilots began to step back in obvious surrender, and Dib was grateful for it. However there was no time to waste so Dib grabbed the controls and ordered the Voots back to the Massive.

They obeyed, and Dib could hear the cheers of the Resisty over his Comm link.

The war for them was over, and not one ship had made it to the Earth's surface.

"Gir, Mimi return." Dib managed to rasp before slouching down in the nearest chair, he didn't care how weak it made him look. No he had earned this moments of rest.

"It's over!" Zim hissed to his father knowingly.

"Not as long as I stand." Nax reminded him.

Zim knew he had a point, he also knew his father wouldn't go down easily, not in less Zim managed to throw him off guard. Which was an impossible task, Nax had been watching him for days now, and could easily predict his next move. That is in less Zim stopped fighting like himself and started fighting like someone else he knew.

His eyes fell on Dib briefly and he smiled.

"You said you'd be standing much longer?" Zim asked slyly as a very annoying voice began to sing the Doom! Doom! song in the vents above.

"Wha-t?" Nax barely had time to speak before it happened.

Mimi popped out of the vent Gaz had entered from followed by Gir who imminently landed on the pilot controls sending the Massive spinning out of control.

As expected Nax is thrown off his feet, but Zim who saw this coming from a mile away used the chaos to his advantage. He snatched the laser sward from Mookie's body as it flew past him and struck at his father's gauntlets. He makes his mark and in the short out, spitting electricity everywhere.

Nax hisses in pain and pulls off the hazardous devices as he continues to spin out of control.

With his father's shields disable and his defenses down, Zim kicks off from the wall beside him and propels himself across the room.

Meanwhile Dib tries his best to grab on to something in a weak attempt to stop bouncing around the room. He manages to grab on to a chair that is bolted to the floor with one hand, and with the other he catches his sister by the hood of her shirt. Gaz wastes no time reaching for Tak who grabs her hand in seconds.

"Mimi! Get him to stop now!" Tak orders.

Mimi does her best to salute as she flies around the room, Gir is still at the controls spinning the navigation wheel wildly. Remembering that Gir loves to make everything a game she says. "Mimi says stop spinning the wheel!"

"Okay!" Gir obeys the order instantly straightening the wheel which sends Nax flying across the room and right into Zim's on coming blade.

Zim drops to the floor as his father is thrown into the wall by the force the laser sword deep in his gut.

Zim forces himself on numb hands and knees and looks at his father, only to realize that surprisingly the Emperor is still alive. He's even struggling to regain his own footing.

This was it, Zim's only chance to end this all! His father's defenses where down, all Zim had to do was grab the handle of the blade and finish what he started.

Zim gets up on sore and shaking legs and charges his ruby eyes screaming with all the rage he can muster, hoping it will fuel him to move faster.

It does Zim reaches his father, just as Nax gets to his feet. The Emperor coughs up blood and Zim cannot help the pain as it settles deep in his gut.

Why?

Because despite all that he put him through Nax was still his father, just as Maz had been his brother.

"Well?" Nax asked managing to smile. "Aren't you going to finish what you started?"

"I'm sorry." Zim admitted as he grabbed the handle and rammed the blade in deeper. He expected his father to spout out curses but to his surprise he said.

"I'm not." Emperor Nax fell to one knee. "I'm proud to call you my son." And in the next second he was gone, dead before he even hit the floor.

Zim fell to his knees with him, of course he'd be proud; his sick and twisted father finally got the son he always wanted.

And just like that the longest war in the history of the universe was over leaving them all to wonder the same haunting question.

What would happen next?

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

Until then this is Emily signing off :)


	12. Epilogue

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note's:** THE LAST CHAPTER…of the series! Thank you guys so much for the support this story has gotten. With that said Part 2 of **Help! My Boyfriend's an…Alien?** Has been **rescheduled** to be out on **April 1st**. Thank you guys so much for being so flexible with my long silences. Now that this series is over I can put all my efforts into one ZADR story instead of 2.

Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

 **(Back with Zim...)**

He would have been content with kneeling beside his fallen father forever luckily for him Tak would not let that happen.

She kneeled before him respectfully, something He was sure was not easy for her to do even now, and Dib watched in awe as the rest of the remaining Irken's on the Bridge followed suit. "Emperor Zim." Tak said proudly. "We await you orders."

His orders…

Zim remembered a time when such orders would have been to destroy the filthy mud ball below them. However, now Earth was more of a home than irk ever was…Was he really going to leave it forever? The newly declared Emperor looked to his mate hopefully, only to see a look of grief on Dib's exhausted face.

They had won the war, and yet Dib couldn't find a reason to be happy.

 _'Because I have to leave now.'_ Zim told himself the obvious. Earth was not ready to know that Aliens existed. And even if they did he doubted they would want them to stay since his race nearly concurred it today. Still perhaps he could at least per long the inevitable good bye.

"Prepare the ship for hyper drive." Zim said, managing to find his voice. "I want all repairs made before our departure."

His eyes met with Dib's once more and he watched them light up. Yes with all the damage Gir managed to make repairs would take some time. Which means they had time, but time for what?

To say goodbye?

Dib didn't want to say goodbye, he wanted to be with Zim forever, but could he say goodbye to his family instead? Dib looked to Gaz hoping she could give him some silent hint of an answer only to realize she was busy searching for an answer to her own problem.

She and Tak were not as far long as Dib and Zim which meant in theory it should be easier for her to leave.

AS IF!

Gaz was just as confused, if she left with Tak now it may turn out there was nothing between them but friendship, and she was okay with that. But she may never get to return home to her dad, or Dib if he decided to stay. But if she stayed and Tak left without her, they may never know if what they had was real.

Could she take chance?

For the first time in forever she had no answer, but luckily she had a reason to stall for time.

"Dad says you better make it to dinner." She told her brother in her usual mad at the world tone.

Diner! It was like the answer to a pray, a reason to steal Zim for himself a little longer. "Yes we should go have Dinner!" he grabbed Zim by the hand and started leading him away."

The soldiers looked to Tak confused.

"Uh." Tak struggled looking to Gaz for help.

Gaz gave her a reassuring nod and Tak decided to wing it.

"Yes we must smooth things over with the humans before they blast us out of the sky while our defenses are down."

The soldiers simply watch them go obviously stunned by their new leaders laid back way of ruling.

"Skoodge you're in charge!" Zim declared over his shoulder.

Skoodge suddenly felt the urge to strangle his new Emperor. "Seriously!" he shouted after them.

Zim couldn't help but laugh as he followed Dib back to the docking bay.

"Well I can already see what a fine leader you're going to be." Tak began.

"Me?" Zim scoffed. "Looks who's talking."

"At least I gave a valid reason for this dinner." Tak pointed out.

"I'm Emperor!" Zim declared. "I need no reasoning for my actions!"

"Already sounding like the old one are we?" Lard Nar asked interrupting him as he spoke on the Comms link.

"Hardly." Zim assured him. "Thank you by the way."

Lard Nar was obviously not expecting any sort of gratitude because for a moment there is silence.

"Uh Lard Nar?" Zim said.

"Yes-of course sorry." Lard Nar shook the surprise away. "With your permission I would like to lead my troops to our next target. Our goal is to liberate as many slaves of Irk as we can."

"Granted." Zim said as he loaded up into his ship. "Call me if you are met with any resistance." He ordered. "I'll set them straight."

Lard Nar laughed. "Will do." And with that he zipped off into hyper speed eager to free the others who were no slaves to the Irken machine no more.

"So what will you do now that you're not Invaders?" Gaz asked after a moment of silence.

"That's a good question." Tak said look to Zim for an answer.

"Were going to use our technologies and resources to fix all the wrong we've done." Zim answered simply.

"And after that?" Tak urged.

"You honestly think such a task will be done overnight?" Zim scoffed. "We'll never truly make amends."

"No." Dib agreed. "But you can try."

"It certainly won't happen in this life time." Tak seemed to agree. "What about Red and Purple?" She asked suddenly. "Do we leave them here?"

"We'll be back for them." Zim assured him. "In seven years." He added determined to see their punishment through.

Dib smiled, so Zim would be coming back someday, but could he wait seven years to see him again.

Gaz was thinking the same thing about Tak. Still it was probably for the best, after all Gaz was moody, and she didn't know how to treat people, and she always tended to punch first and asked questions later. Not exactly the kind of person to be in a relationship with. _'I'll give Tak until after dinner.'_ She decide. If she leaves without addressing it then this would mean that Tak wanted to just stay friends.

And Gaz was okay with that.

The trip back down to Earth was uneventful and Dib was surprised to see his father embrace him and Gaz the moment they existed their ships.

"I am so proud of you." He said to both of them.

The hug lasted a good while until Gaz decided to end it, she pulled away. "Uh dad I brought Dib home for Dinner." She said reminding him.

"Oh that's right!" Professor Membrane said. "This calls for a celebration!" He declared and the scientists cheered around them in agreement.

And just like that Zim found himself back at the Membrane house enjoying the festivities. Most of the town residence were still gone due to the evacuation. Still that didn't stop them from celebrating without them. Laughing and carrying on like they didn't have a care in the world and for once they didn't. For once everything was right with the universe.

Still good times were not meant to last, soon the last bit of food was eaten, and Skoodge reported to Zim over the Comms that the ship was ready.

"Then Pack my things from my house." Zim insisted trying to buy more time.

"Already done sir." Skoodge said sounding smug for thinking ahead.

However the realization only made Dib's heart sank, there was nothing left to stall with…it was time to go.

"Very well." Zim said. "Tak and I will need a Pick up, the vessels we took belongs on Earth."

"Copy that." Skoodge said, sounding annoyed now, and Zim just knew his old friend was ready to strangle him.

Not that it mattered their ride back to the Massive appeared moments later, they could stall no longer.

The Irken shuttle had landed in the road in front of Dib's house the driver was a very inpatient looking Skoodge.

"Well I guess this is it." Zim said rather dumbly. "Looks like you won you filthy Earth monkey."

Dib forced a laugh. "Yep…" He forced a laugh, any other day he would have said. "That's what you get for messing with Planet Earth" Or "I told you so you green lizard." However, today he found himself tempted in wishing that this was some crazy dream. Thar Zim's family had never came, and the Tallest still cared nothing for Earth.

Sure he and Zim would still be enemies, but at least it would mean that he was staying, and that they could continue doing what they always did.

At least they would be together…

Didn't Zim want them to be together?

'Maybe he just wants me to be safe.' Dib thought. Which made since, of course Zim wanted him to stay safe. But Dib, Dib was never one to think of his own wellbeing, no Dib Membrane lived for the excitement of adventure and near death experiences.

Not this!

Skoodge honked his horn impatiently and Zim forced himself to start down the driveway, one that appeared a lot shorter than he remembered.

"Well bye…" Zim said awkwardly.

"Bye…" Dib said back.

Meanwhile His father and Sister stood beside him looking at him as if he was an idiot.

 _'That's because he is.'_ Gaz thought to herself. _'And of course I have to be the one to point it out.'_ She growled in annoyance and said. "Are you stupid or something?"

"What?" Dib asked giving her a weird look.

Gaz growled once more. Of course he was going to make her spell it out for him! Seriously for a kid with an IQ of 160 Dib couldn't be more stupid! "You're just going to let him go?" She asked.

"It's better this way." Dib reasoned.

"For who?" Gaz snapped. "Obviously not you and obviously not him!"

"Gaz His people aren't ready for what we have." Dib told her.

"Who cares?" Gaz hissed. "You're always worried about how others feel for once care about your own feelings."

"But he…" Dib began but stopped, the last thing he wanted was to sound pathetic.

"He's what leaving without so much as an _'I love you?'_ " Gaz asked. "Of course, he is because you are both stupid idiots!" She screamed. "Nothing has change, you're still going on about the safety of Earth and He's still going on about his precious Irk!"

"Gaz…" Dib began, but she simply cut him off.

"No I am sick of this!" She spat. "You two finally admit your true feelings for each other and now you're going to pretend it never happened for the greater good? Who cares what they think? You don't and neither does he! You're both just too afraid, because now there's nothing stopping you from facing the unknown, and that scares you!"

Dib's heart jolted. He didn't want to face this. He didn't want to admit it. But Gaz was never gentle with him, and she never tolerated her brother's need to just brush things off to make life easier. And here she had made sure to not only shove everything in his face, but to present to him with what the real problem had been all along.

He was scared.

Scared of getting close. Scared of being hurt. Scared of hurting the one person to ever…to ever love him, despite knowing his long list of flaws inside and out. He was scared of the future. Scared of screwing up. Scared of the other hundred million things that he just knew could go wrong.

But beneath that fear was a truth far more powerful; if he didn't take this chance now while he still had it then he would never know. He would never know if Zim had been just some silly crush enhanced by some alien heat drug. Or if they were just meant to become this all along, he would never know in less he took the leap. Something that shouldn't be so hard, after all he had already professed his love to him. And Zim had already admitted that he loved him too.

So what where they doing?

They were doing what they always did, they were sacrificing their own happiness for their people. How many times had Zim fought the urge to be up front with Dib because he needed to prove himself to the Tallest?

And how many times had Dib ignored his feelings for Zim because he had to defend the Earth?

Too many times to count, and now they were about to do it again!

No! Not this time! But could he just leave? Would his family understand? Gaz did but…

Dib looked back at his dad hopefully. "Dad I…"

Professor Membrane held up his hand. "I know son, you've got to go." He smiled. "Just don't get too side tracked up there."

Dib smiled puffing out his chest and took a shaking step forward, only to have Gaz give him a nice big shove, and just like that he was running, running to Zim's side without even bothering to look back.

Zim felt his foot falls before he heard them, the vibrations shook him to his core. He turned to see Dib throw himself in his arms. "Dib." He froze as the human kissed him deeply. However, the initial shock faded as he gave into the kiss.

Finally he pulled away. "Well so much for keeping this professional." He laughed.

"I'm coming with you." Dib said. He expected Zim to argue, but instead his smile was one of relief.

"Well it's about time." He snapped. "If I had walked any slower I would be resorted to crawling!"

Dib was floored. "Well if you wanted me to come with you why didn't you say anything?"

"I can't ask you to just leave everything you know for me." Zim snapped. "I mean why would you do that?"

"Because I love you." Dib said as if it should be obvious.

"Males." Tak taunted as she and Gaz began the walk over to the shuttle. "Why must they make a big deal out of everything?"

"Because they're stupid!" Gaz pointed out the obvious before turning back to their father. "I'll keep him out of trouble." She promised.

Professor Membrane nodded, just knowing Gaz would be their too made him feel better about this already.

"And in the mean time we can see where this goes." Tak said giving her a smile.

"And what if it doesn't work out?" Zim asked Tak the obvious.

"Then we'll be back in seven years." Tak reminded him. "Duh!"

"See complete idiots!" Gaz said with a laugh.

"Look I'm all for this happy ending." Skoodge said from the shuttles cockpit. "But do you think we could finish this in space?" he asked. "I mean the rest of the human populist of this town is due back any minute!"

Dib stiffened a laugh. As the thought occurred to him. "Of course they'd catch us now." He reasoned. "Now that you're no longer a threat they'll see I was right all along!"

"Not today they won't!" Zim mused as he pushed him inside the shuttle with Gaz and Tak following closely behind.

Dib was half tempted to fight for the chance to finally expose Zim, but allowed himself to be pushed onto the shuttle. After all, knowing his luck no one would believe him anyway.

"Finally!" Skoodge declared as he took off into the sky and further into the great beyond of space.

Zim's and Dib's eyes met as the Massive came into view, and though neither of them spoke they both just knew they were thinking the same thing.

"I love you."

Yes, the battle of Earth was finally behind them, and now all that stood before them was one great big adventure after another.

It was only a matter of time!

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

Until then this is Emily signing off :)


End file.
